Caught Unaware
by Max the bish deliverer
Summary: It's one thing to respect the teacher. It's another to be obsessed with her.
1. Obsession

Caught Unaware 

Chapter 1

By: Max*the bishie deliverer

Disclaimer: Sunrise Animations, along with Nagoya TV, Sony Music Entertainment, and CBS, owns the copyrights to Yoroiden Samurai Troopers.

A/N:  Entire story is being reformatted and reedited. I'm not changing anything important, but for readability and aesthetics, I'm amping it up a bit.

~*~*~

Nasuti Yaguy walked out of Shinjoku University, her mahogany hair falling out of the once articulate chignon, lending all the more evidence to her hurried appearance and fatigue. 

_She was completely unaware of the camera shutter rapidly closing and opening from the apartment across the street on the second floor, capturing her image. _

Looking around, she felt someone's eyes on her, but did not act on the feeling. 

The midnight-blue eyes watched as she waved her arm, snapping the camera shutter again, repeating the gesture as she smiled at the driver and climbed into the evergreen convertible. A hiss of contempt escaped the watcher's mouth as he watched the car speed off. Tomorrow, he would get more pictures, but right now, he had work to do.

Shutting the blinds that allowed him to see the object of his affections after-hours, he walked back toward the bathroom, glancing at the mirror and smirking at what he saw. Pictures of his "beloved," adorned the circumference of the once plain reflective piece of glass. Originally, he had attached recently-developed pictures, but his previous dismay, the mirror wasn't large enough. 

_That is, until he discovered a craft called "cropping." _

Now, 45 pictures and four pairs of scissors later, he had all of his mini-Nasutis staring back at him. Reaching out, his hand was just about to stroke the newest addition, when he froze and thought longingly, _Not__ yet._ Pictures for him just were not enough. He craved for something tangible, something, and someone.

 _He craved, he wanted, he desired Nasuti Yaguy._

 Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he noted the blood-shot eyes and clicked his tongue in admonishment. No, ugly hair and red eyes would not be appealing to his dear professor. He would need to sleep more, but didn't want to think of the consequences if he did. Running a hand through the copper-toned spiked hair, he sighed and smiled. The clock on the wall behind him, chimed the hour. 

_Part one of his plan was in action._

 Part two enabled him to get closer to her. "She should be home right about now." Going back into the living room, he picked up the phone and dialed a forbidden number. He let it ring and heard someone on the other end say, "Hello," and ask pleasantly, "Who's calling?" 

Instead of complying, he asked, "Is Yaguy-san there? I need to speak with her."

~*~*~

Seventeen year-old Shin Mori, held the phone to his chest and yelled for Nasuti, who was in the kitchen. The addressed walked in, her stocking feet barely made any noise as she stepped up to Shin and took the phone.

Holding it up to her ear, she heard heavy breathing and a muttered hello. Somewhat disoriented, she watched as Seiji, who stood in the doorway, regarded her curiously and mouthed, "Who is it?"

The twenty-year old professor shrugged and said, "Hello. This is Yaguy Nasuti, may I ask who's calling?"

A loud sigh filled her ear as the caller spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. "Nasuti, it's you."

The young woman rolled her eyes and repeated forcefully, "Who is this?"

"Manners, my love. You must not know me yet. Not until we are properly introduced." The voice gained substantiality, but was hiding, hinting at something.

_Something that made Nasuti's face burn just thinking about it. _

"What? Is this some sort of a sick joke?" Her face, which once held a warm smile, held a rigid scowl, one that bequeathed her underlying fury. "Who is this?" She was close to screaming, but Shin's hand on her shoulder, made her refrain from doing so. He was too close and would not appreciate that action.

"Nasuti, my love. I don't repeat myself, but I do repeat my actions." After the statement, she could hear the rapid breathing and moaning of her name. "God, I want you, my love, my Nasuti." The caller kept talking about how he would get her alone, and take her, make love to her until neither of them could stand it anymore. He went on about how much that he needed her to make him complete and that he could no longer watch her from afar. The force and the tension of the phone call peaked when he screamed her name and told her exactly what he was doing at the moment.

Her face ebbed from red to green as she slammed the phone into the receiver, causing both her and Shin to jump. Putting a slender hand up to her face, she attempted to stop the tears that streamed down her face, attempted to stop the thoughts that came into her mind and left her in shreds. That one phone call left her feeling violated and dirty. 

_She felt scared, vulnerable, and very edgy. _

Nasuti was on the verge of tears when she saw the concerned look etched on Shin's face.

"Nasté, what's wrong?" He asked, well aware that her trembling was not the results of a phone call from her boyfriend. She didn't have one, so he automatically assumed that it was someone else. He grabbed her hand into his own, shocked at the moisture that was evident and the tears streaming down her face. "Nasté?"

She sobbed once, and another followed as she tried to avoid her reactions. She hated now knowing how to handle what just took place. "Shin, I'm sorry." She pulled away from him and ran out of the living room, masking her current condition. 

_Ran as fast as her feet could carry her._

Right into the waiting arms of Seiji, who just held her, and waited for her to speak.

~*~*~

_The caller hung up and zipped up his fly with a sigh. _

His blood was signing though his veins at the desire clawing at his mind. He could tell from her voice that she desired love, his love, love that was willing to give, just not yet. He knew her as well as she knew herself, maybe more then that. Reaching toward his coffee table, he pulled out the newest pictures from yesterday and went through them one by one.

A few of which were of her going to the university, a blond male standing next to her as if escorting her.

_ This male was his main obstacle. _

He always dropped off Nasuti, always picking her up or taking her somewhere other then in his sight. It made him uneasy when he considered on how excited that just looking at her made him, and how another man could handle it. In class, he could barely keep his hands off of her, so someone actually touching her, and she not resisting, infuriated him. He threw that picture into the nearby trash can, sneering at the next one.

This one was of Nasuti having lunch with another teenager, one with blue hair. 

_That one was odd. _

Blue wasn't a natural hair color, and then again, neither was a twenty year-old woman living with five, seventeen year-old young men. That fact didn't bother him nearly as much, but the fact that one of the young men was the golden-blond, who's hair hung over one eye. Tossing that photo away, he pulled out the next one.

_She was asleep in this one. _

Gently stroking the picture, he pressed it up to his lips, wishing that the figure on the film was right in front of his, wrapped in his arms. Feeling his pulse starting to race, he ran to the door and grabbed his jacket. It was ten o'clock. He needed to do some shopping. He had to get a few gifts for his dear professor.

~*~*~

Shin would have ran after the sobbing woman, but Touma stepped into his way. The bearer of the Tenku yoroi shook his blue-topped head as he leaned his slender, yet muscular frame on one side of the doorjamb.

"Let her go, he'll get her." He spoke knowingly, but deep down, he was not so knowledgeable. He could recall that Nasuti had mentioned that most of her students were quite affectionate of their young professor; some had gone as far as to send her flowers on any occasion. He also remembered that one of them, he could bring back that the student in question had copper hair, chopped in the American crew-cut, and midnight blue eyes that only saw Nasuti. A haughty smile flooded the trooper's face as he turned to Shin. "Hey, do you remember how jealous that one guy got when he came to talk to Nasté?"

Shin snickered at the recollection. "Yeah, she was really edgy after he left, Kami, he even glared at Shuu. Just because he walked in and called her name." Despite the somber atmosphere, the troopers had a good laugh.

Then Touma let it sink in, "Um, didn't Ryo say that he needed to use the phone?"

At that moment, Ryo came down the stairs, looking a pale green. Seeing the two troopers, he frowned and choked out, "Where's Nasté?"

"Ryo, what's wrong?" Shin picked up on the subdued Rekka temperament.

Ryo grimaced as he said quietly. 

_"You guys, I think that Nasté's being stalked."_

~*~*~

To be continued.


	2. Desire

Caught Unaware

Chapter 2

By:  Max*the bishie deliverer

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N:  Reformatted.

~*~*~

  
_Downtown __Tokyo___

~*~*~

  
He walked the deserted streets alone, not with the world, but trapped in his own imagination. 

_Although, you can't trap the willing._

The image of his beloved burned brightly in his mind. 

_How he wished that she were near him._

  
He had many fantasies of her; they were blessed escapes from reality. His favorite fantasy was the one where she asked him to stay after class to ask him a question.

  
_All of the lights were extinguished, all except for her desk lamp._

  
He stood in the back of the hall, looking down at her silky hair that cascaded over her pale shoulders. With feline stealth, he walked down the sloped aisle-way and stood in front of her desk, watching as she lovingly caressed, not just anyone's research paper, but his own, and the one that he sprayed his cologne on as a remembrance of him. 

  
He could barely hear her murmur, but could see her lucid green eyes saying, "Take me now, I'm yours." Then he would lean over the desk and…

  
"Hey, idiot! Watch where you're going!" A teenage boy shouted. 

_The teenage boy knocked him to the ground in an inevitable collision._

  
Quickly he jumped back to his feet and concealed the contents of his shopping bag with a shove of his hand. 

  
"Same to you, idiot." he growled back.

  
He crossed the street, not caring about the cars, just the fact that he needed to go back to his apartment.

  
Shuu watched as the stranger, who looked extremely familiar and strange for lack of a better term, dodged a car, nearly hit by another, and eventually alighting onto the opposite sidewalk in one piece. 

  
Casting a confused glance at his companion Jun, who was just as confused as Shuu was and snickering, addressed the younger boy. 

  
"Did you see that yahoo, Jun?" He always referred to Jun as a little brother; Nasté had practically adopted the eleven-year-old kendo practitioner. 

  
Today, he had been out to help repair the boy's skateboard, when he unexpectedly hit the concrete.

  
"Yeah, wasn't he one of Nasté's students?" The boy's nose crinkled up in contemplation, and his brown-eyes were unfocused.

  
Shuu's face lit up in recognition as he could recall that student's mental picture, but he did not say anything. 

  
Tugging on Jun's hand, he spoke with finality, "Let's go, it's getting late."

  
"Shuu," Jun started to whine but was silenced by the look on the caretaker's face.

  
The bearer of the Kongo yoroi made his way to the parking garage.

_ It was time to go home._

  
~*~*~

  
Well-muscled hands lifted the delicate gown out of the shopping bag and held it up between him and the ceiling's light.

  
Soft light made the translucent chiffon glow like the moon on a clear night. The top half was a forgiving white lace that would religiously hug his beloved's curvaceous figure. He could imagine the gentle slope of her hips, accentuated by the material, standing in the doorway, waiting for him to come to her. 

  
"Nasuti Yaguy, soon my love, soon." Laying down the gown on the bed, he walked over to his closet and pulled out a silk-lined box. 

_Yes, this is perfect._

  
Running his hand down the silk, he could envision the feel of her soft, ivory skin under his exploring hands. Setting the box down, he gently, lovingly folded the gown into its new package. Closing the box, he wrote a letter stating his love for her and how soon that her knight-in-shining armor would rescue her from the trials of life. He tied the box with a gift-shop bow and set it by the door. 

  
_He would take it to class before everyone arrived tomorrow morning._

  
~*~*~

  
Touma watched from the doorway as Seiji worked his latent charm on the now-quiet Nasuti. He knew that the young blond-haired man was empathic, which would account for the unnoticed tears running down the gently darkened face. 

  
Catching the Korin's lavender eye, the bearer of the Tenku yoroi sent him a mental query. **_How is she?_**

  
**_Scared._****__**

  
**_Ryo said that the caller must have been either high or drunk._**

  
Seiji's face contorted in disgust as he noticed that Nasuti had made her way out his embrace and escaped the room, heading outside. The two troopers watched in disappointment as the other two filed into the living room. Ryo's face was expectant was he spoke quickly. 

  
"Did she say anything?"

  
Touma shook his head. He knew that the older woman had a undesired habit of shutting up when she needed help the most. It went all the way back to Arago's invasion. Nasuti Yaguy was the epitome of stubbornness, but was not an ass, like Shuu. 

_I wonder if it's that time of the month._

  
Shin smiled and thought quickly, She'd kill you if she knew that you said that, anyways, you're wrong.

  
Touma shrugged and watched as the amused silence was broken by the rumble of an automobile engine from outside. With four of the five troopers sighing, Shin jokingly started to count down to the inevitable outburst, "Five, four-"

  
Ryo joined him as they continued, "Three, two, one," he said but the pair was interrupted by the other two, now all speaking in unison. "Now."

  
"FOOD!" Shuu's yell could be heard, possibly on the other side of town.

  
Shin turned to the others, who were looking out the window and commenting on the orange and brown blurs rushing inside. "I hope that Nasuti doesn't feel like cooking."

  
Shuu and Jun walked in just as the brunette finished saying that and just as quickly, their faces fell. "No food?" Shuu questioned slowly.

  
Ryo shook his head and noted the mahogany-haired woman standing in the doorway. Walking over, he noticed a smile on her face. "None that Nasuti will be cooking."

  
"Aw, man." Shuu sighed and collapsed on the couch.

  
Nasuti watched as the five young men joked around, not noticing that she stood there, that is until Ryo came over and gave her a charming smile. "Ryo." She acknowledged with a nod. When she disappeared, she had made a few phone calls, one to the police, one to the phone company and another to the Dean of Romance and Literature. Her classes would be affected severely by her added stress and she knew it. "What's Shuu complaining about?"

  
The bearer of the Rekka yoroi sidled alongside of her and picked up the phone, using his other hand to set on her shoulder, comfortingly. "He's just mad because the rest of us aren't letting you cook."

  
"To be honest with you, I didn't want to cook. I'm heading for bed, goodnight, Ryo." With her reply she turned heel and headed upstairs. She needed to think, and her bedroom was the only place that she could do it without distraction, all six of them.

~*~*~

  
TBC…

  
  



	3. Lust

A/N: Another one!!! Thanks for the reviews…y'all are great!! By the way: who said that I owned these characters, I would like to inform you…that you're…..WRONG!

Chapter 3: By Max

~*~*~

He reached over and patted the box, following the convertible at a higher speed. A smile graced his worn, handsome face as he fantasized at how happy she would be another item for him to peel off. He could feel his blood run sluggish at the mere thought of her underneath him.

~*~*~

A comfortable silence filled the automobile as Seiji looked up at the rearview mirror, noting a sleek black, Komadero, the Japanese equivalent to the American Mustang, behind them. Shaking off the warnings that he was getting from Korin, he frowned, unaware that he was alarming his passenger.

"Seiji-kun, is something wrong?"

Turning the now-gray eyes to her, he spoke, "No, Nasuti-san, it's nothing." He reached over and patted her leg in a dismissive gesture, biting his lip. His thoughts were of the contrary, however. ~I hope. ~

Keeping her eyes on him, she tried to dismiss the feeling of duplicity that was emanating from the placid driver. "Okay," she said softly, thankful when she saw the outline of the University on the horizon. Hearing the honk of a horn behind them, she turned around and frowned.

"Oh no."

At the sudden drop in her attitude, Seiji whipped his head around from the road. "What? Who is it?"

"Managanita-Damien, he's an American exchange student. Rich heritage, but he's focused." Nasuti fidgeted in her seat, uncomfortable talking about a student with one of her friends, especially since Damien made it obvious on why he was taking her class.

Seiji raised a honey-gold eyebrow at her remark. "Since when was being focused ever a bother to you?"

She looked up and slit her eyes. "You know what I mean, Date-san. He's too focused on me!"

"We're here." He spoke softly, unlocking the doors. Instead of getting out like he did normally, he looked into the rearview mirror, noting that the tail was gone. "I'll pick you at seven, okay?"

Nasuti slid out, both feet first, starlet style. Seiji was acting strange; she noticed that a long time ago. He was less distant, and spoke much more then he did three years ago. However, lately, she had been seeing a protective streak in not only him, but in the other four as well. Ever since, she had told them during dinner, that her class only included fifty students, one of which was female. Suddenly hearing the car door open, she shook herself from her contemplation. ~Now, what did he just say to me? Uh, well, by the look on his face, he asked a question. ~ 

"Um-"

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" He was standing on his doorframe, leaning on the vehicle's tan ragtop, a smirk on his Adonis face. It was easy to tell when the female figure of the household was distracted, so he repeated the questions. "I'm picking you up at seven."

"Oh, okay, sure. Bye Seiji, and tell Shin that we need milk." She shouted as he drove off. Turning heel, she walked down the sakura blossom covered path.

~*~*~

Shinsha University was a small institution, but it's campus sprawled over the plains around Toyama. Building made of red brick provided a pleasant backdrop for the sakura trees scattered in the grassy knolls, set aside for studying and lunchtime. A sweet wind filled with the aroma of spring filled the air and swept the few unruly strands of hair around the somber mythology professor.

She sighed and resumed her train of thought, unaware of the quickly approaching company.

"Yaguy-sensei, may I have a word with you?"

"Montagne-san," She spun around, feeling rather surprised at the student's request. "What is it?"

The twenty-two year old Frenchmen smiled a gleaming grin at the attention that he had so easily received. "There are a few myths that I feel the need to discuss with you."

"After class?"

"Dinner, at your home, please invite your young friends, I need their opinion also." He spoke quietly, but forgiving.

Nasuti smiled a delicate smile. Darrien Montagne was one of her favorite students. The only one to not undress her with his light-green eyes, he was the only Romance major that she could probably stay in one room with and not be killing or killed. In class, he was attentive, spoke when needed and solid in his reasoning. Outside of class, he was her big brother, eating lunch with her, not caring what the other students whispered about the two friends, or fending off the pigheaded hormonal driven males that tossed whichever and all morals aside when dealing with their professor. Nevertheless, he never expressed interest in her, enough to know about he guys. ~Then again, did I really keep their living with me a secret? ~

"Yaguy-sensei?"

"Please?"

He smiled once again and gave a slight bow. "You need to be in class, Yaguy-san."

Slightly unnerved, Nasuti gave a clumsy smile and waved her dismissal, her mind bogged down by all of her thoughts and theories. "Thanks Darrien, I'll clarify later."

She said it to thin air, watching as the lean soccer player walked back to his dormitory.

~*~*~

Moonlight filtered in though the gauze curtains, illuminating the two lovers, sprawled in the white muslin bed. Bronze hair mixed with mahogany, copper tones flashing under the full moon. Tanned muscled hands caressed flushed, feverish skin, making the wearer moan in sheer ecstasy. Pulling apart, sweat dripped off the sharp nose, finding its way into the tresses of the female laying underneath. The male spoke quickly, voice husky with passion. "Don't stop?"

Green eyes swelled under his gaze as her voice replied, "Excuse me?"

"Never stop."

"Managanita-Damien, do you have anything to add?" Nasuti stood in front of him, fully clothed and covered in dove-gray twill.

"No sensei, nothing at all." He said quickly.

Gabriel did not miss the blatant display of desire underlying the frazzled tone. Looking at his seatmate, he gave a concerned look into the professor's green eyes, his gesture being repeated by every other student present that day.

"Good, Managanita-san, I'll see you after dismissal." She spoke sharply, turning around to face the other side of the hall, seeing something white out of the corner of her eye. Setting the action aside until after class, she referred back to her lesson plans. "Okay, well, work on your research papers on the theories for the formations of the Seat of the Gods stone. You have six pages, typed, due Monday." Her last words, she said, just as the bell rang. Stepping back to avoid the proverbial tidal wave of human bodied pressing for the door, she felt something fall off her desk, but paid no attention. "Managanita-san, come here."

Damien gathered his books and came toward the desk, trying hard not to tremble with joy or say something stupid. "Yes sensei?"

Nasuti folded her hands and sat on her desk, crossing her legs, due to the skirt and the fact that her current companion was male. "Managanita, your grades are dropping. The quality of your work is failing and you never pay attention, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, Yaguy-sensei, I just have a lot on my mind."

At this, Nasuti smirked, knowing full and well on what his mind was focused. "Well, you'd better focus on history if you plan on receiving your credits, do you understand me?"

"Yes." He turned to leave, but heard her call his name and turned around.

"By the way, did you see anyone leave this box?" She knelt down to pick op the bow-enclosed box off the floor. Tilting and shaking to get an idea of the contents, she let a small smile play at her lips.

Damien froze, attempting to cover his anxiety. "Um, no…"

Nasuti let her smile drop and waved him off. "Don't forget your paper." She plucked at the bow and pulled it off. Lifting off the top, she pulled out the barely-there negligee, her eyes wide and mind reeling. She dropped it, seeing the letter, but not reading it. "What the hell?!"

Outside, in the hallway, he heard her outburst and smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown when he heard her call for security. "Yaguy-san, you're so predictable," he said while avoiding the guard who came running. It angered him when she depended on someone else, he was very possessive, and it was his nature. Possessive and selfish, he always got what he wanted. "I love you even more that way."

TBC….


	4. Arousal

**Disclaimer: The Company owns the characters… I own the Dr. Pepper can to fuel these … things…**

*I've got Blood Moon Rising's chapter 9!!! AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!*

Caught Unaware

Chapter 4-Arousal

By Max

~*~*~

Damien watched from his apartment as seven o'clock rolled by. He saw the slender form of Nasuti, flanked by four security guards, all making their way toward the sidewalk, where the evergreen convertible was usually parked. The young man, the one that apparently dubbed himself her guardian, leaned against his car. Raising the camera, he snapped a close-up of her distraught face, a wave of annoyance flowing through him, mingled with slight excitement. Keeping the camera on her, he saw the blond join her, wipe a tear from her face and lead her to the car.

"How dare she," he said from between gritted teeth. Grabbing the cord that controlled the Venetian blinds, he yanked on them, the cartridge giving away and falling on the floor. 

He did not care as he grabbed the nearest object, hurling it into a nearby wall. "How dare that pretty boy get close to her, take her from me. How dare they." Walking to the bathroom, he saw his mirror and smiled. One of the pictures stared back at him, a twinkle in her eyes. Feeling the relief flow through him, he walked back into the living room.

A dull tone filled the air, resounding on his eardrums. He found the source, realizing that when he threw something, he threw the phone. Fear raised a heavy blush on his face, as he quickly made sure that the phone still worked. A sigh of relief escaped him when he heard a dial tone. 

A knock came from his door. "Who could that be," he asked quietly, walking to see the caller.

~*~*~

A doe walked onto the side of the road, oblivious to the sounds around it. Headlights illuminated its fur as the convertible braked and the door opened.

Seiji got out and clapped, watching as the female deer took off. Getting back in the car, he looked over at his silent passenger. Normally, she'd be yelling at him for almost getting themselves killed, but today was not normal. Running his violet eyes down her profile, he felt a wave of anguish hit him and quickly focused on the highway, his foot pressed on the gas.

A sniffle broke the edgy silence of the car.

Nasuti looked out the window, feeling Seiji's eyes on her. Her mind reeled at the recollection of the "gift." The boys did not need to know about that, but she was sure that the security guards alerted Seiji to something being up. Feeling a hand on her thigh, she looked up. "Seiji," she said quietly, "what is it?"

"Why were the security guards escorting you," he queried point-blank. 

Her breath caught in her throat, as aqua-green eyes met violet. Opening her mouth repeatedly to get it damp, she said softly," I received a package today." She chose not to elaborate.

"From who?"

She bit her lip and looked away to answer. "At first, I figured that it was either from one of you guys, but you'd never send that."

He was not getting the whole story and knew it. Gently pressing the gas, he watched the speedometer go up as well as the anxiety level in the car.

"Seiji, what are you doing?" She leaned over to see the speed and let him endure her wrath. "Are you trying to get us killed?" Her voice rose in pitch and volume.

He winced at the decibel level, but mentally collapsed in laughter. "What was it?" He suddenly got serious.

"A negligee."

The brakes squealed as the car slammed to a stop. "What?"

Just when she thought that she had control, it fell at the look on Seiji's face. She was not going to repeat herself; her voice did not feel up to being used. Nasuti looked out the window, her reflection on the glass fascinating.

"Someone sends you a negligee and you don't know who it is?" He roared as he opened the door and saw her flinch. Leaning down, he peered into the car, his voice coming out softer, less forced, but pleading. "How long were you going to wait to tell us?"

"You didn't need to know."

Her words slammed into him like a tackle form Shuu in full yoroi. Letting go of a shuddered breath, he slid back into the driver's seat, stunned. When he looked over, he saw her body tremble with quiet sobs. "Naste," he reached over and grabbed her hand, willing her to stop, lest his heart break. "Let's go home."

~*~*~

Ming-Takuri knocked on the door once again, getting rather impatient at the slowness at Damien's answering. "Dammit, Damien-san, open the door!"

The door was flung open and a red-faced Damien looked out. "What do you want?"

"Did you hear about Yaguy-sensei?"

At this, he feigned interest. "Hear what?"

"Someone sent her a package; she needed security guards before that Adonis could pick her up."

At this, he rolled his eyes. "Isn't that Adonis a tad young for you?"

The mahogany-haired twenty-two year old mythology major got defensive. "You're just jealous because he's got the sensei's attention." Her eyes slit and faded to light aqua.

Damien sneered and yanked her, by the arm, into the living room. "You bitch! How dare you say that!"

"You arrogant bastard!"

His grip went from her arm, to grasping her hands above her head. "Not yet, Ming-san." He backed her up against the wall and used his body to pin her.

She had no time to reply as his fist came across her face and he let her go.

Damien laughed as she fell to the floor in an unconscious heap.

~*~*~

Ryo was jolted off the couch when a desperate Seiji broke into his head. Grimacing as he picked himself off the floor, he looked out the nearby window as Seiji's car came into view. Both doors opened, but only Seiji got out. Opening the front door, Ryo felt Byakuen push by him and head straight for the other side of the car. Tiger-blue eyes saw the downcast Korin and followed him as he disappeared down into the trees. Looking back, he watched Nasuti climb out of the car, immediately intercepted by Byakuen.

"Naste, bad day?" Concern colored his voice as he took in the painful sight. He hated to see his "ane" upset and she knew it.

She kneeled next to the large white tiger and nuzzled him, the gesture returned with a lick on the face. Fisting her hands in his fur, she gazed up at Ryo. "Bad, that is an understatement." A weak smile worked its way on her face, but not even she believed it.

Ryo took in the tearstains and puffy skin on her clammy face. 

Nasuti sighed and gave a small smile in compensation for Ryo's appearance. "Ototo, I'm rich, I don't need another fortune." She set a hand on his shoulder, feeling the muscles underneath she pulled back as if she had been burned. Reaching under his arm, she grabbed the doorknob, missing the mischievous glint in the wearer of Rekka's eyes.

He let her open the door and followed her inside, into the living room. "Spill, Yaguy-san."

Nasuti flopped herself on the couch, unaware that Ryo stood behind her. "No."

"Fine," he pushed out quickly, his fingers immediately attacking her waist, resulting in a high-pitch squeal of laughter coming from her.

She arched her back to escape the hands, laughing at the sensations that they caused. "Yamerko, Ryo!!"

"Iie, Nasuti. You need to be happy." Ryo laughed with her as he leaned and fell over the couch, onto the floor, taking the older woman with him. He was not surprised at the feel of small hands trying to tickle his stomach.

The phone rang, causing Nasuti to jack-knife to her knees and pick up the noisemaker. Taking a deep breath, she spoke into the receiver sweetly, "Moshi-moshi, Yaguy desu, how may I help you?" She held down a chuckle as Ryo sat up, his face red and eyes dancing from the attack.

Holding his throat, he made strangling noises and pointed to the phone.

Nasuti heard a voice, which sent chills down her spine.

"You're not wearing my gift, shame, Nasuti." The liquid voice touched on her eardrums, sending her mental alarms into frenzy.

"Who are you? What do you want," her voice fell to a hushed whisper, seeing as Ryo was in the room.

"Soon, you'll be mine. Soon, we'll lay in the same bed. Soon, my love, we'll be together-"

At this point, she stopped listening, noticing that Ryo had a steady gaze set on her. "No, I am not interested in your products, thank you."

"Bitch, don't you dare hang up." The voice rasped, until she hung up.

~*~*~

He held the phone, rage flowing, curses directed at the dial tone. Casting a midnight blue glare to the victim on his bed, he got up and walked over to her.

Maybe it was the hair, or the eyes, or that fact that she was in his class that made him desire to take her. No, the woman lying on his bed was there so he could shut her up. "You know who that was, Ming-san?"

"You bastard, get the hell away from me!" She struggled against the ropes binding her arms and legs to the bedposts. "What the fuck do you think you're-"

A hand connected with her jaw and a cloth was wrapped around her head, thoroughly gagging her. He straddled her waist and leaned close to her head, four inches from her wide, terrified eyes. "Doing?" he finished for her. Tilting his head over, he feigned curiosity. "You are practicing for my professor."

She started to tremble, tears gathering and running down her face as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt, revealing the pale skin and red lace bra underneath.

His brow furrowed at the obstacle. "What's this? No obstacles on the practice run, Ming-san?" Reaching around and over her, his hand found the knife on the nightstand. He slid the blade up and under the edge of the material, careful not to cut her. "We'll do this nice and slow."

If in the woods and a tree falls, does it make any noise?

To be continued…

**Translation key: Ane (my odler sister),  **

Ototo (my younger brother),

Moshi moshi (Yes! Hello?) *Used for answering phone*,

Yaguy desu (I'm Yaguy) *When introducing yourself there is no need to add watashi "I", desu is excepted. Whenever you introduce yourself, only give last name unless asked for first given name.* 

**A/N: At the time of posting this chapter, I had 30 reviews…This is where I give a few people their shameless plugs. **

Youkai- as an editor, you ain't that bad…*correct that why don't you?* As an author, HUSSLE UP ON BLOOD MOON RISING… *by the way people… I have a sneak peek of chapter 9* 

Rachel- hun, we read too much romance, thrillers, you name it…God love Mary Higgins Clark.

Matt- Yeah, I stole your personality and tweaked it…everyone meet the stalker's clone!!!

One of these days, I'll see 100 reviews…..but until then, I love each and every one that is there…*realizes that she's being looked at funny and hides her face*….Gah!


	5. Disgust

Caught Unaware

Chapter 5

By:  Max*the bishie deliverer

Disclaimer:  Check chapter 1, please.

A/N:  Reformatted.

~*~*~

Face still burning from the torturous call, Nasuti wondered aimlessly into the kitchen, nearly colliding into an ever-watchful Shin, who looked about with concern. Eyes unseeing, she opened up a cabinet and reached for a glass cup.

"Nasuti."

The sound of her name caused her to flinch, nearly dropping the fragile tumbler. Spinning around to face a blur of color, she gasped and looked up. "Shin, what is it?"

He reached down and took the tumbler from her hands. "I hope that there's nothing wrong with me, it's just you that we're worried about."

Her heart rate jumped up like the speedometer when Seiji's foot was on the gas pedal. **_Oh God, I hope that they don't know. _Immediately switching into defense mode, she glared up at him and walked out before she lost her temper.**

_Shin was disconcerted to say the least._

 Wide-eyed, he watched the young professor stalk out of the kitchen, murder marring her face. Normally, she took his concern seriously, but today, he knew something was up, she was_ too irritable. "Maybe Ryo was right."_

"What was I right about Shin?" Ryo came into the kitchen, obviously quite interested that his name came up in the same sentence with the word "right." "About Nasuti," he said slowly, knowing that if the woman heard his next comment, he was guaranteed a painfully slow death.

Shin looked out the kitchen door for her, snickering. "Yeah, I think someone needs to take a pill or something." Just as he held back on a grin, the front-door slammed shut, causing them both to jump.

Ryo let out a broken sigh and started to snicker also. "How about a new door?" He grinned at Shin who had a hand over his mouth. "Breathe Shin, your body needs oxygen."

Shin looked up, mirth in his eyes. "This isn't fair; we shouldn't be making fun of her."

"Making fun of who?" Jun said from the doorway.

Promptly the two both shut up. "No one," Ryo said quickly. He watched as Jun's face scrunched together in disbelief, but the boy didn't say anything. 

_He knew better._

~*~*~

Looking in the rearview mirror for what seemed like the twentieth time, Damien sighed when he saw the road was deserted. Reaching over, he patted the bruised and cut flesh of the unconscious Ming Takuri. He waited for a few minutes and then pulled over on the side of the road. "Time to get your bleeding carcass out of my ride," he said icily. 

_He got out and walked over to the other side, opening the car door with a yank. _

The body fell out, into his awaiting arms. Her head rolled back, gag still in place and the skin underneath pick from the chaffing. He swung her legs up over the edge of the door and hurled the unresisting body into the weeds. A scream was on the tip of his tongue when he looked onto his car seat and exhaled. "No blood, good." 

_Getting back in, he drove back in the direction that he came, with out a second glance._

A dog came out of the brush, sniffing at the body. Whining, he licked the barely-alive young woman's wounds as the cars drove by.

~*~*~

The night air was balmy as she sat outside on the newly-installed front porch swing. Bits of light reflected off of clashing practice blades as Ryo and Seiji mock-assaulted each other. Shuu and Shin went at the hand-to-hand aspect while Touma sat with Nasuti and watched, giving a humorous commentary on the show. Hearing a grunt and the sound of a body slamming on the ground, the two looked up to see Seiji with a blade to Ryo's neck, eyes ablaze and unseeing.

"Seiji," they both called, snapping the sword-wielder out of his reverie.

Seiji looked down to where the tip of his sword rested. Tiger-blue eyes stared in wide alarm back at him, as Ryo enclosed an armored hand around the blade. **_What did I almost do?_ "Ryo, you okay?"**

A cheesy grin followed by a husky snicker echoed Rekka's well-being. "What were you trying to do there, Seiji? Get rid of competition?" Ryo immediately regretted his words as a fist slammed in his gut, not in practice, but out of sheer spite.

"What was that, Ryo?" Murder was in Seiji's eyes as he quickly swept through Ryo's thoughts, sifting through the truth and lies. "What are you inferring, Rekka?"

"Whoa, Seiji, back off. I wasn't inferring anything, hell, I don't even know what 'inferring' means." Jumping up, he held up his hands to ward off any future attacks. He then looked on the porch where Touma was lightly joking with Nasuti on the swing. "But your fellow Trooper over there is hitting on your woman." A sharp pain shot through behind his forehead.

 _Having Seiji rip though your thoughts like that was bound to give anyone a headache._

Seiji looked toward the porch, not seeing where Ryo was coming from, and dismissing the thought. He watched the two jokers and caught bits and pieces of their conversation. Mentions of the university and her class were the topic and he watched her eyes lit up at a new sound. 

_Someone was pulling into the driveway._

~*~*~

Darrien stepped out of his car, immediately in awe of his current surroundings. The other professors had mentioned that his sensei was rich, but this house was ridiculous. **_No wonder she has other people living here, it'd be horrible to be by herself._**

_Looking around, he walked toward the front porch, only to stop dead in his tracks._

A throaty growl emanated from the black and white striped mass in front of him, or rather, leering over him from the top step.

 Byakuen watched the stranger with amusement, noticing the fear on the young man's face. 

_Nobody expects anyone to have a guardian tiger, did they? _

Taking a lazy step forward, he watched as the man backed up to a safe distance. Then he rushed up, like a housecat and rubbed up against his legs, noticing that the legs stiffened when he touched him. If he had been human, he would have keeled over laughing.

Instead, it was Shuu and Ryo who did the laughing. "Byakuen, back off, he's a friend of Nasté's."

Darrien looked up at the voices, not recognizing the two young men in front of him. It was hard to determine whether they were boyish adults, or actual teenagers. Swallowing a girlish scream, he cracked his involuntarily-closed eyes open to see the tiger gracefully leap over the railing and walk toward the messy, black-haired young man. 

"Are you okay, mister?" Ryo walked slowly, seeing as the male was still a bit shaken, and smiled. "He always does that to the visitors, it's a defense mechanism." He held out his hand and waited for Darrien to take it. "Sanada Ryo, Nasuti's inside waiting for you."

"Montagne Darrien, pleasure, I've never been here before, care to show me where she's waiting?" His reply was nervous, due to the fact that the blue-gray haired one looked like he wanted to pound the history major into a pulp.

Shuu watched as Ryo acquiesced and the two walk off, talking like old friends at a reunion. **_I still don't like him, even if Ryo does._Just then, the scent of homemade Udon soup wafted its way to his nose, and he couldn't resist.**

~*~*~

"The asshole, what does he think he's doing there?" Damien said as he drove back toward the Yaguy house. At first, he thought that one of the teenagers drove the nice vehicle, but then getting out his camera, quickly found out the real owner.

_His arch nemesis, unknown to the latter, Darrien Montagne._

Zooming in on the laughing table, he watched as it appeared to be story time for the meal participants. Three of the four teenagers, appeared to be quite engrossed in the story that the college-student was regaling them with, while the blond watched his beloved with the visible eye and a gentle smile on his handsome face. He heard a roar, resound and looked as a tiger jumped up in the window seat, blocking his view. 

_A tiger, that's ridiculous!_

He shook his head, thinking that his imagination had got away with him. Looking into his lens again, he realized that he was not mistaken. Knowing that the large feline was not moving anytime soon, he drove off, squealing his tires in the process.

~*~*~

Nasuti watched as the others started laughing at Darrien's joke, though the topic was a tad bit off-color, she even cracked a smile. "Darrien-chan, you're as bad as the guys!"

All seven males at the table cracked heart-breaking grins in her direction, amused that the accuser suddenly turned a deep scarlet under their gazes.

"Something the matter, sensei," Darrien asked teasingly.

_If it was at all possible, Nasuti would have blushed harder, but the brush of a cool hand on her face made the hot feeling cease._

"Naste-chan, you're as red as a tomato, maybe some ice will cool you down," Seiji drawled, dropping his grin as he tipped his glass over, unbeknownst to her, shaking an ice cube in his hand.

Her eyes went wide as the collar of her shirt was plucked and the cube found its way down her back. Drawing a quick breath, she squealed and immediately stood up, knocking her chair over. "You!"

This reaction set the entire table into laughter as the victim stalked off into the other room, French curses quickly streaming from under her breath.

Seven pairs of eyes watched as she disappeared and then six pairs immediately turned to Seiji, glares from a few of them, namely Darrien, who sputtered, "Was that really necessary?"

Ryo immediately covered for his brother in arms, "Yeah, when you can feel the heat from her all the way over here…" He started to snicker, soon joined by Shin and Touma.

At this remark, Darrien's mind changed about the boys. **_Maybe the rumors are true, they are ruling the house unlike she says. _**

_Disgust flowed through him quickly as his vision went blurry._

"I need to leave, now." He got up as fast as his legs would let him and five minutes later, the table occupants heard the car door slam and the engine

The boys fell silent as Nasuti came back in, her face reflecting the hurt that they knew she felt. Shuu looked around the table before mentally coming to a conclusion. **_Guys, hot damn.___**

"Men, they're all the same, aren't they? Now of course, you six," at this she even included Jun," wouldn't know how it feels to grow up alone, never having an attractive member of the opposite sex actually want to be with you, do you?" Tears pooled in her eyes as she continued her tirade, passionate about the subject that she knew that they all knew about, but were smart enough not to voice it. 

_But she was not finished not by a long shot._

"Every time there is someone new, one of you does something that will chase them away. Kami-sama, you're all 17 and yet everyone is afraid to come near me because of all of you! Do you know just how crummy that makes me feel? To feel unloved like that, of course not! You five have each other, Jun has his family, and look at what I have. A big house that five young men who saved the world, a job as a professor who will end up being an old spinster, who's doomed to live alone in the world, and a damned stalker. Is that what most normal people have, I think not-"

_She was interrupted as a hand set itself on her shoulder and backed her against the dining room wall. _

A pair of violet eyes was in her field of vision as a liquid voice began itself. "In all reality Naste, we know, we knew about the stalker ever since that first phone call, Ryo was on the extension, but we decided to wait to see if you would tell us. But no, you stubborn onna, decided not to, figuring that she could take care of it herself. Well, look at what it's done to you Naste! We've noticed, don't you dare think that we haven't. The temper, the way you jump every time we say or attempt to touch you, the way you skirt around the subject of your class, and now this guy, that we don't know, have never met is coming to your home and we didn't know about it! I know that I can speak for everyone when I say that this, you're scaring us, and not just that, but-"

"You are not helping, none of you. You all have school to think about, don't you dare think about anything else. Look at me, I'm fine, just a tad hurt that one of my star students left because of something that you," at this she looked pointedly at Seiji. "Did that caused me embarrassment."

**_Someone stop that woman before she ends up kicking us out like the last time she got stressed._**The remark caused a debate at which pissed Nasuti off even more.

"And now you're all quickly deciding how to get me to calm down, huh? Well, just what exactly do you think I am, a whore? Well, no matter, that's what all my students think that I am anyways, because of who I live with. Well, you know what, I hate being the butt of all rumors, I hate-" 

_She was quickly silenced by a hand across her face._

Seiji stared wide-eyed at Ryo who was breathing heavier then normal. The black-haired teenager still had his hand up from the action, but the look in his eyes was that of concern. "How could you?"

"Sorry, to the both of you, but I couldn't let a member of my family deride herself like that. It just hurts too much to watch." **_At least she's not lecturing anymore._**__

**_You didn't have to smack her though! Look at her, now we're all doomed_**_._ Seiji quickly walked over to her, his heart aching at the sight in front of him. "If Ryo didn't do it, I would have, and it would have hurt even worse." Reaching for the hand that was on her face, he managed to pry it down to her side. "Damage report, little to none, now are you okay?"

_The resounding sobs answered his question._

~*~*~

Sirens filled the air as the ambulance pulled into the hospital driveway. The EMS piled out, a stretcher between them, as they were met by doctors and surgeons that had been waiting for them.

"Stats?"

"Female, Japanese, weight around 110, height, 5'3", has multiple contusions and lacerations, rape is suspected. "

One of the nurses winced as she went to retrieve the emergency contraceptive, but she was stopped by a doctor. "Nadeishiko, it's too late, she's been like this too long." Everyone looked down at the beaten, naked form of Ming Takuri breath her last breath.

"Damn."

"Time of death, 2:45 am."

"We were too late. My God, who did this?" A police detective stood by the door, his badge gleaming with the bright halogen lights of the room. His gloved hand fisted as he was running through his memory of known serial killers, when the mahogany hair of the victim sparked a memory. His son came into mind as a few Christmases ago, the boy had brought a female friend along with him with the same color. Now all he had to do was call his son and find out about her, safety the first thing on his mind. He turned to leave, before one of the nurses called out to him, his name hanging in the silence of the room.

"Detective Date, take these reports with you please, and find out who did this."

~*~*~*~

To be continued…


	6. Denial

Caught Unaware

Chapter 6

By:  Max*the bishie deliverer

Disclaimer: Check chapter 1, please.

A/N: Reformatted. 

~*~*~

_Some say that if you can smile through tears, then you're stronger then you look. _

_Others would say that you are weak when you cry._

 Those are typically male, but if you're Nasuti Yaguy, then you're an excellent actress.

One who stood in front of her class with her normal, gleaming smile, despite the dull ache in her cheeks. The events of last night did not end when Ryo smacked her. The night ended when him and Seiji politely excused themselves from the shocked group to Kami knows where. After a few accusations that were tossed amongst the group to think about, she had escaped to her bedroom and cried herself to sleep.

Mahogany eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she unconsciously frowned in thought. Jade eyes closed as her mind brought back the vivid images. Yes, painful, but true and she knew for a fact that the truth hurt. Especially when it came from the ones that knew her the best. But there was one thought that had plagued her through the night and into the day. **_Why did they act like that, especially with Darrien?_**

The thought-of student's ears burned as he looked up from his work. Last night went horribly bad, his reaction at least. His opinions of the younger males had been harsh, but since he went home and thought about it, his first impressions were exceedingly better then beforehand. Picking up his pencil, he thoughtfully nibbled on the eraser as he mulled over his previous acquaintances.

The first one that came to mind was Ryo. Darrien could tell that he played the over-powering, over protective sibling in the group, but his protectiveness may have blinded him to what was best for his "'neesan." Following close after Ryo was Shuu, but Darrien didn't dwell on him long. Only long enough to pick up on the fact that Shuu did not like him at all. He might have gone far enough to say that the younger boy hated him.

_Hate is such a strong word._

The next one on his mind was Shin, who appeared to be no real problem should Darrien want to succeed in a relationship with Nasuti. The boy, well that was the wrong adjective to employ, seeing as it was painfully obvious that he was the oldest of the five, was mature enough to realize that everyone had their own mind.

_But the other two, Touma and Seiji, he'd have to watch. _

_Touma was smart. _

Even as a college freshman, the blue-haired young man outdid even the graduating valedictorian in their GPA. He was the envy of the campus, Darrien himself, and apparently the sensei's closest confidante. 

_Now Seiji, he was the main problem. _

Subconsciously nodding, he gathered more evidence as to why he thought this way. With the young man's classic features, females generally considered him to be highly attractive. The student was almost positive that the young lady realized this also, and was not immune to it. On the outside, he gave off a cold, aloof aura, but behind the icy exterior, laid the soul of a lover who needed to break free of the emotional restraint.

**_I should have majored in psychology._** He mused with a smirk.

A knocking on the door shattered the room's silence five minutes later.

Dusky lashes snapped open as Nasuti turned her head toward the sound. "Come in, onegai."

Touma poked his head into the room, his mouth set in a thin line. Entering, he bowed apologetically. Worry pervaded his words as he asked a student to turn on the television set back into the wall. 

The announcer's words hit each and every person in the room, hard. As they learned of one of their fellow student's raping and consequential death, the hushed whispers started and then died suddenly. Some did not know Ming Takuri, some did, but all students, silent in respect, agreed on one thing.

_That whoever killed their classmate, they would die and rot in Hell._

~*~*~*~

Damien crept into the silent house and could barely contain his glee. For three months, he had been observing this place and learning the occupants' routines. Now, with his most obvious threat dead and gone, he could now finish what he had set out to complete in the first place.

_Making Nasuti Yaguy his and his alone.___

The first step creaked as he mounted the stairwell, knowing that one of the rooms held his beloved's essence, the very thing that he craved the most. Cresting the second floor, he licked his lips in sheer anticipation. Soon, his lips would be coated with the taste of her, the one that he desired, needed, wanted to the point of insanity. 

He walked with purpose, thick carpet soaking up his footsteps. Passing a few doors, he happened upon the last one on the right. He stopped, notably shivering out of excitement. Damien reached out his hand tentatively, watching his fingers flex in preparation to grab the offending knob. Grasping the copper opening device, he flung the door open wide and sighed.

The room was a woman's room by appearance alone. White curtains adorned the windows, which were currently closed. They didn't offer total darkness, but full natural light. Perfect for what he had in mind to do here.

Midnight blue eyes roved over the four-poster bed, covered in white. He ran a hand along the comforter; reveling in its silkiness and making him wish things that shouldn't happen yet. He would let her come to him, slowly, but fast enough to keep him slightly sane. A callused finger touched a sateen pillow sham and jerked itself away, not wanting to disturb the purity, purity that was disturbed anyway by a garment of pale pink gauze. 

_The very same garment that was found in the trash, the same gift that he had spent so much money on, only to be thrown away._

A black canvas bag soon followed as he began to spread the pictures, photographs that only the depicted would recognize.

_Then came what he thought was the best part. _

He had worked for four hard years to buy the remote-controlled camera. It was an excellent piece of equipment, small enough to hide behind a few books on the bookshelf, but strong enough to broadcast the color pictures and sound from a distance of up to a mile. Although, he planned on being close by when his love called out for him in distress. After he set up the camera, he reached into his bag and pulled out a long, slender box, which had a scarlet ribbon tying it closed. He loosened the ribbon and then threw the box onto the bed pillows. Glancing at his wristwatch, he realized that the hour of Ming's death announcement was upon him. 

He exited the room; his bag in hand and made a hasty retreat, one that had been monitored by a pair of knowing brown-eyes.

~*~*~*~

"She's dead?" was the question all over the campus of Sengoku University, including the professors, who approached and interrogated Nasuti to no end.

"Wasn't she one of your best students?"

"She was the only female in your class?"

"Who do you think did this?"

"How do you feel?"

"May I have a moment of your time, Yaguy-san?"

No one apparently noticed the police detective standing quietly in their midst. When they did, however, several female mouths stood open.

Nasuti instantly recognized him; he was an older version of Seiji. "Date-san, you want to go outside?" She knew that like his son, the elder Date was slightly uncomfortable around a crowd of people, especially those with estrogen in their veins. 

He nodded, his hand leading the way. They stepped into the deserted hallway before he spoke, "You do have a way home?"

She looked at him, attempting to decipher the meaning behind his question. After coming to a blank, she nodded slowly.

"Who?" The question was pointed and rather disconcerting.

"Seiji, but I drive him." **_Liar!_** She could have kicked herself for lying about his son driving under the legal age, but she really didn't want to get Seiji into any more trouble then he already was for not going home for Christmas.

He waved her deception aside. "He picks you up, he's told me. No need to lie, it doesn't suit you. Now, regarding your student, you are aware of what has happened?"

Another nod led him to continue.

"Have you wondered why it was her?"

"No?" She had no idea of where the conversation, the term used loosely, was headed.

"Because-"

~*~*~*~

"'She looked like me,' he said," She reiterated to the guys, before heading off to her bedroom. 

Shin followed, heading to his own, before a shrill scream ripped through the hallway. "Nasuti, dajiobu?" He asked breathlessly, aquamarine eyes trained on the young woman standing next to her bed, clinging to a nearby post.

"What the hell-" came a hot-tempered Ryo from behind him. "Whoa."

She looked up, catching sight of the pictures. 

_A wave of nausea hit her as she looked at her bed. _

The negligee that she knew was suppose to be in a garbage dump somewhere, was sitting on her bed, amidst several pictures of herself. The pictures themselves were sickening; some were even of her in stages of undress in the privacy of her own home. The very thought of someone so close, made her queasy, enough to make her stomach flip in angry response. She sank to her knees and closed her eyes.

_The five Troopers looked away as the sound of a sheet being ripped in half filled the room._

~*~*~*~

The glass on the monitor shattered when an enraged Damien Managanita hurled the remote into it. "That whore!" He stood up, quickly flipping the chair to the floor.

_All of his time spent, wasted. _

_All of his money, shipped south. _

_All of his love gone._

He was tired of waiting for her; it was time to take action. He wanted her now, not next week, not next month, but now. He watched the fragmented screen show the other brunet cleaning up her mess and the blond helping.

"Him," he spoke acidly. "It's his fault that she's upset," He spat out, not caring if anyone heard him, let them all call the authorities, he'd have more fun skinning them. Hearing a few words that were meant to come from his mouth, he growled and then picked up the entire monitor. With a grunt, he threw it into the nearest wall and watched as it exploded into flames, flames that reminded him of his soul, burning with passion only for his beloved.

The flames caught onto a few of his photos, crinkling the paper into an ashen mess. The ink caught aflame and spread, consuming his computer desk and the photos that adorned it.

_He let it burn._

The living room went red and orange with the blaze, quickly eating up any and everything combustible. 

"She will be mine. She is mine. I'll make her mine. I'll kill him; get them all out of the way. She will be mine," He yelled to the apartment, the one that held so many memories.

"No more from this place," he said as he turned his back, the heat of the flames pulling him back to reality. Breaking into a run, he pulled a nearby fire alarm and headed for the escape stairwell.

~*~*~

All of the house's occupants jumped with the phone rang. Shuu stood up, scowling at the annoying noisemaker as it rang incessantly off the hook. He groaned when he answered, his voice gaining more vitality as he realized who the caller was. "Hey, Seiji! Your 'kaasan says 'Happy early birthday'," he said, holding his hand over the mouthpiece.

The addressed buried his face into the couch pillow that Shin was leaning on. "Good ole' mothers," he muttered, not really caring about anything. 

_Why should he, when apparently no one else did?_

_Birthday?__ Seiji's, damn._ Nasuti's mouth dropped. She knew that she had forgot something. _No wonder he's so guarded._ Moaning from her sick stomach and from guilt, she stood up and looked at the couch, where Seiji was seated, jade eyes saddened. "That's next Saturday, ne?"

He looked up at her, somewhat confused, but then gladdened that she remembered. "Yeah, it is."

She bit her lip and turned to the others, "Well, I'm going to be in my office, its bedtime." 

Her announcement was met by several refutes, mainly amounting to the fact that she actually needed it and being patronizing.

Ryo stood up, towering over her as always. "What if your room is being watched?"

She looked at him incredulously. "If you even assume that I'm going to sleep anywhere, you're gravely mistaken. Not when a madman is on the loose." 

"Nasté does have a point, Ryo." Touma stayed seated from his armchair. "She can't sleep in her room anyway. Think about it." He returned his gaze to the night sky, a thoughtful look on his face. "Probably the same bastard who killed Ming." Byakuen, who wouldn't respond anyway, only heard his last words.

Shin stayed silent, as well as Seiji, but he watched the questioned professor inch her way to her office. He grimaced when he felt a weight shift in the cushions Seiji was getting up. Guessing at Korin's intentions, he pulled on his arm, shaking his head. "Let her."

"But-"

"It's only going to set her off." The Trooper of Trust spoke forbiddingly. 

Seiji blinked but held his tongue. Shin was right. Right now the lady of the house was testy and stressed. **_It's going to be one hell of a birthday._** He thought morbidly. He knew that he would regret that thought later.

~*~*~

_Sleep._

_Sleep is a natural, periodically recurring physiological state of rest, characterized by relative physical and nervous inactivity, unconsciousness, and lessened responsiveness to external stimuli._

_Sleep is good._

**_Good only when you get enough of it._** Nasuti thought as she sat at her computer and turned it on. Watching the monitor, she yawned and shook her head. "No rest for the weary," she intoned wryly, smiling, as the desktop appeared onscreen. She loved computers. If she had not filled in for her grandfather, Nasuti would have definitely gone into computer programming. She yawned again and rubbed her eyes, fighting sleep.

"This is pathetic," she said to no one, turning on a desk lamp and then flipping the room's central lights off. A few years ago, pulling an all-nighter was not hard; she slept with one eye open anyway. But now, she blinked and moved the keyboard aside. **_A few winks and I'll find something to do._ **That was before she closed her eyes and succumbed to the Sandman. 

_Sleep is a natural process, one that promotes healing, where the healing is needed the most._

In the hallway, a white tiger plopped to the ground in front of the door. It was Byakuen's self-appointed duty to protect the Troopers and friends. 

_Especially when they were too fatigued to protect themselves.___

~*~*~

To be continued…


	7. Understanding

Caught Unaware 

Chapter 7

By:  Max*the bishie deliverer

Disclaimer:  Check chapter 1, please.

A/N:  Reformatted.

~*~*~

The house was just as he remembered it, as well as he could in the dark drizzle of the night. His entire body was soaked from standing outside too long and he sneezed. A shiver ran down his spine as he fumbled in his pockets for a key that would let him into the abandoned house. The grounds had grown over from neglect, but the wild grasses gave the area a seaside look, quite the contrary to the field that the "cottage" would be a term that he used lightly, sat on which was intended to be dark and foreboding.   
  
Damien sneered as he found the keys, making his way to the rusted out screen door for the mahogany door underneath. Several layers of dust, coated the copper-toned door, but the lock was as stubborn as ever. He tugged on the door, grasping the knob with both hands as he strained against the key. "Damn door," he shouted, kicking at the door.   
  
Without a final kick, the door swung open gently into the dry, yet stale home. He took a deep breath and held it for ten seconds only to exhale shortly after and kicking up years-old dust in the wake. Coughing a few times, he managed to stop his eyes from watering before going back into the rain-soaked night. Keys in hand, he opened up his trunk and removed another duffel bag, this one looking like a regular sports bag. 

_Gotta__' look good in the morning anyway. _

~*~*~ 

The morgue's hallways were covered in pristine white, which was ironic to what went on inside. Bright lights lighted the ceiling, leading to a set of stainless steel doors, each with a rectangle of plastic that swung inward into a green-tiled laboratory whose gray floor was lined with gurneys and various other medical equipment. 

_The room was dark except for the bright halogen spotlight above a covered corpse. _

The sterile equipment stood nearby as a man sat in the corner, murmuring his findings into a microphone. "Subject was a female, twenty-two years old, approximately one hundred and forty-six centimeters long and weighing about eighty-two kilograms. Abrasions found on anatomy were characteristic of beating and rape. Semen samples were sent to genetics along with hair and foreign object samples. Time of death is recorded in hospital records-what the hell?" The coroner stood up as the lights came on simultaneously.   
  
"Did you identify the cause of death," came a icy voice from the doorway.   
  
The doctor squinted at the new arrival and then let his contorted features relax. The detective's face was hidden in the shadows caused by the lights, but the visible skin seemed almost yellow in appearance. Yellow and safe, for he knew that this detective was one of the best, not to mention, had helped him put his wife's murder to rest, so the coroner owned him. "Cause of death was severe trauma to the head as well as suffocation. She drowned on her own blood, Date-sama."   
  
The elder Date closed his eyes, suppressing the urge to roll him. The more he thought about it, nothing made sense anymore, At first, this murder which sent him from Sendai to Tokyo at the drop of a hat. Now his son's guardian being stalked by someone with a sick sense of humor, a hunch, and finally, his only son's eighteenth birthday. Taking a deep breath to relax despite his obvious discomfort, he turned to meet the coroner eye-to-eye. "How old was she again," he asked softly, knowing and dreading the answer.   
  
"Twenty-two, twenty-three," was the dignified response.   
  
_The swinging of the steel doors was his response._   
  
~*~*~   
  
She was up at the crack of dawn that Friday morning, barely stumbling out of her office. No, wait, this isn't my office. She stopped and looked around at her surroundings. No computer, no desk, no damned uncomfortable chair, and sure as hell no carpet.   
  
_No office, but she was back in her forever-tainted bedroom._   
  
The nausea was almost too easy to give into as she stared at her dresser mirror, her haggard, rumpled and not-so-attractive reflection gaping back at her. 

_She looked like she'd been through hell and back. _

The skin on her face had been pulled taunt and caused shadows to form on her face in the soft room light. Jade eyes looked set back and ringed with violet-black bags that would most likely show through concealer. She looked tired and after kneeling down to get into a dresser drawer, she felt it.   
  
A wane smile broke out onto her fatigued face without warning, but she immediately squelched it as she proceeded to head toward her bathroom. Sneering at her present state, she picked at her shirt that had the slight stench of vomit clinging to it. 

**_Gross, and I slept in this..._**   
  
The bedroom door creaked open as the bathroom door shut. Byakuen padded into the room with natural grace and flopped onto the floor's softest rug with the same type of motion. His large head sniffed at the air, the smell of chemicals that Torrent used to clean the area with, still lingering.   
  
Just then, trained ears heard the sound of faucet handles turning and falling water accompanied by the smell of damp heat. At this, a pleasant growl, almost purr filled the air. Normalcy seemed to be returning.   
  
_The room was silent except for the whine of water in hidden pipes._   
  
Ten minutes later, the silence was shattered as the phone rang, the sound causing Byakuen to jump and Nasuti to come running out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, which had been hastily wrapped around her chest.   
  
She picked up the phone, the smooth plastic almost slipping out of her wet hands, as well as the bulky towel that had come untucked from its place between her breasts. "Moshi, moshi," she asked cautiously into the mouthpiece, her pulse racing as she leaned up against her bedroom's wall. Water dripped from her tied up hair and what was not up, hung in dark tendrils, still wet from her washing. The scent of fragrant shampoo enticed her senses as she heard the caller speak.   
  
_"She reminded me of you, Yaguy_."   
  
A blush burned her cool face and her breathing grew ragged from distress. "You're sick," she whispered icily, fighting the urge to scream at the caller, whose data did not show on the caller ID.   
  
"She was begging and pleading for me to release her. She was mine and soon, you'll be there. You'll know what it's like," the voice was the same one that plagued her for the past few months and it sounded awfully familiar, like she had heard it and not on the phone.   
  
"Leave me alone," she spat, very much aware that the others were still asleep around her, so she kept her voice to a scathing murmur. "You killed Ming!"   
  
_"Only out of practice for you, my lovely."_   
  
She gagged and slammed the phone down, unable to listen to anymore. Not caring if she was in a towel or not, she slid down the wall to the floor and buried her face into her bent thighs. "Why me?"   
  
Byakuen walked over silently and sat next to the anguished woman, allowing her to channel her fear though him as she grabbed a clump of his ruff.   
  
"Yaku-chan," she whispered into his striped fur, "why me?"   
  
~*~*~   
  
_Damien hang up the phone and smiled._

He could hear the undiluted fear at the other end and it gave him pleasure just knowing that. They say that after terror, the desire is at its highest, and he planned to use it to the best of his ability. Looking at the table that the phone sat on, he picked up a notebook and flipped it open. Its contents were to an extent of a thorough dossier, one that he pieced together himself. The first page was her schedule, what she did and when she did it, even to the fact of whom she was normally with. 

_The blond, Seiji was his name, was on there more than once._   
  
Seiji, whoever the hell he was, could not be Japanese with his erratic blond hair and violet eyes. The more Damien dwelt on it, the more the young man could not even be human nor male, with his effeminate looks and standoffish temperament. It should have been easy to get his desired object, but with that, thing, in the way, it was nearly impossible. He could even go as far as to say that the teenager was a guardian angel, but anyone in their right minds could tell you that those beings do not exist.   
  
_Damien was never in his right mind when it came to Nasuti Yaguy._

He knew her inside out, from the first pencil that she stole, to the time where she got caught leeching data in Normandy, France. He knew the reason that she came back to Japan all the way down to the day that her oji-san perished. \

_From that moment up, until recently, everything was wiped clean. _

Most likely because the Tokyo government computers ceased to work when the majority of the city's population vanished to the demonic force that was banished by an elusive group of young men. 

_No one knew who they were. _

They were viewed as dangerous, but then Nasuti stood in front of countless amounts of people and responded otherwise. He fell in love with her then, her passion for the young men obvious in her words and her actions. 

  
He looked at her schedule and then at the dingy calendar hanging on the wall. The day was Friday; her day off that she usually spent grading papers and helping students that were falling behind in their courses. He turned his attention to the large package sitting on the old kitchen table and smiled. 

_He would visit her today and who knew, maybe she'd finally understand. _

  
~*~*~ 

**  
_The day went surprisingly well_,** Nasuti reflected with a wary smile. She slid into her plush desk chair and yawned. It had been a long week between her classes, the stalker who had been very quiet lately, she had no idea whether he moved on or not, but it did not matter, he was gone, unless something happened between then and Seiji's birthday on Sunday. She ran her hands though her hair, grateful that it was not curly. "Ah, gotta' love surprises," she yawned as the phone on her desk rang. 

  
She picked it up calmly; the only one who called the business line was Shin, who was probably wondering where she was. "Moshi, moshi," she answered, slight amusement coloring her voice.   
  
The voice on the other end confirmed her inference as she surveyed the pile of research papers on her desk. She noted the one on top and grimaced. _Darrien, oi._  
"Nasuti," Shin questioned from the other end.   
  
"Hai. Tell the others that I'm working late, wait, put Seiji on if he's there."   
  
"Okay," Shin muttered, rustling sounds heard as the phone changed hands. She waited with baited breath as the melodic voice of the bearer of Korin filled her ears.   
  
"Nasuti, why did you leave so early?"   
  
"Gomen nasai, Seiji, I meant to wait, but this is the day that I have to work late, I'll be home by midnight at the earliest."   
  
"Nasuti, why-"   
  
"Seiji, onegai," She interrupted his coming argument, knowing that his protective streak was kicking in, but she was not up to feeling guilty all night. "These tests need to be graded and it is not that quiet at home. I love you all to death, but Kami-sama knows, sometimes the noise level is unbelievable." She heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up.   
  
_Nothing._

The voice on the other end wished her good luck and an annoying buzz filled the space. She hanged up and set back to her stack.   
  
Three hours and nine cups of coffee, black, later, she reached the halfway point in the large stack. She glanced at the name and nearly groaned. "Damien, Damien, Damien, your layout alone will fail you." She scanned the page for the necessary parts of the title before her breath caught in her throat.   
  
"No," she whispered as she looked at the title.

_ Her name read black in the dim office desk lamp as she dared to turn the page. _

An eight by ten inch glossy picture of her stared back up at her as she eyes caught sight of a yellow post-it.   
  
"Behind you," was written in bold script as she turned around at the sound of rustling clothing.   
  
"What are you-" she yelled only to go silent as something heavy connected with her temple, sending her into the depths of pained unconsciousness. 

~*~*~

To be continued…


	8. Trapped

Caught Unaware

Chapter 8

By:  Max*the bishie deliverer

Disclaimer:  Check chapter 1, please.

A/N: Editor: Mary D. Reformatted.

~*~*~

When a person sleeps, they are not the usual weight that they carry around. They are composed of dead weight.

 _They are heavy._

Damien sneered as gloved hands caught her head before it hit the desk, preventing the marring and bruising of fragile flesh. Using a slight amount of force, he levered her body to a sitting up position in her chair and knelt down in front of it. Leaning the unconscious body over, he managed to lay her over his shoulder and stand up, the limp body dangling from the momentum.

Her loafer fell off; hitting the floor with a small sound that went unnoticed as the assaulter looked around the room, wondering what action he could take as to pin the blame on someone else. He looked at the desk for a minute, before taking his free hand and swiping everything onto the floor.

To the unknowing observer, the office looked like the place of a struggle.

_But there was only one problem._

 The human body's tendency to be extremely heavy when in a deep sleep.

The fact shocked him as his shoulder began to ache from the weight. "Yaguy-sensei," he huffed slightly, "you are heavy for such a small lady."

Night was beginning to settle outside the window as the glass pane blew open in the breeze, papers being scattered each and every way. No one was in the office, but the lamp was on, the coffee cup was warm, and a shoe was on the floor by the unkempt desk.

_The phone rang._

~*~*~

Sunset highlighted the Tokyo sky with bands of red, orange, pink, purple, blue, and black. The scarlet-tinted light cast a crimson glow on the Yaguy estate, the field below the southern exposure occupied by a single person. Dressed in kendo doji, skilled hands handled the worn bokken expertly. The weapon cut through the air, reminiscent of days and battles long gone. Sweat glistened on the delicate, olive face, dusky eyelashes blinking away the stinging drops. The practitioner brought the wooden sword over his head, executed a series of complicated strikes, spins, and defensive moves that no innocent person should that no innocent person should ever have to display.

The perfect jaw was set in a grind, violet eyes hard on an invisible enemy. However, Date Seiji was not innocent. The bokken struck at a near-by tree, resulting in a sharp crack resounding through the glen. He dropped his weapon and wandered to the marsh a few feet away. Gurgling water beckoned the young man, inviting him to cool himself, refresh himself, rest, meditate, or to just forget. Seiji knelt by the water hole, his doji immediately soaking up the dampness from the surrounding grasses. He gathered some of the pure fluid in his hands and stared at his reflection.

The face that stared back was one of maturity beyond its seventeen years. **_In two days, I'll be seventeen going on thirty,_ he reflected inwardly, a grimace darkening the chiseled features, marring the perfect beauty that others had so lovingly admired. However, those others did not count in his opinion. There was only one face that he wished, mentally pleaded, would have fought for to admire him, for he earnestly admired hers in return. "Nasuti," he sighed, splashing the water on his face. The water twinkled in the twilight, its current bubbling and singing to Nature's oldest song. **

Seiji stood up and stretched his arms skyward, lean muscles welcoming the almost feline gesture. Running a hand through sweat- and water-soaked hair, he removed the white haori, tossing it on a nearby rock. The cool air swept around him, gently caressing the hot skin.

_Something was wrong._

Another sharp crack filled the air, an eerie silence following. Seiji stiffened, his sense scanning his surroundings, instincts telling him that something happened, something bad. Another breeze swept through the air, sharpening to a gust that caused the grasses and trees to sway in protest. The odors of blood and death clouded his sense of smell, distracting him from noticing a large mass of white and black ambling toward him, brown eyes watching the Trooper as if pleading him to return to the manor. Tension filled Seiji's mind as Korin jangled an alarm at the base of his spine. He looked down at his hand and fisted it, watching as Byakuen rubbed it, getting his full attention. "What is it, Yaku-chan," he asked the tiger, not expecting a verbal response.

The tiger gently gnawed on his hand, an incisor pulling on his watchband, alerting him to the time. Now he knew, Ryo must have sent his feline counterpart to check on him. "Ryo sent you, didn't he?" It was normal for the bearer of Rekka to send out the large cat to accompany anyone leaving the manor alone, the Sanada's protective nature bearing its tenacious head often at the worst times. It was that he could not contact that others via armor link; he shut off mental communication when he began his meditation. 

Byakuen shook his large head, releasing Seiji's hand almost hesitantly. Ryo did not send the tiger, he came on his own. Intelligent brown eyes sparkled in the fading light as they met Seiji's.

The Trooper caught on immediately, but stopped gathering up his things to ask one more question. "Did Nasuti call?"

If the wildcat could have smirked, then he would have at Seiji's familiar use of the young woman's name. Although, she was the reason that he had to fetch the trooper in the first place. His responding roar was accompanied by another headshake.

"Dammit," Seiji growled, donning his haori and sheathing the bokken. He knew that something was wrong when he looked at the time. Nasuti normally called to check in on the guys, seeing what they wanted for dinner, or just to give them peace of mind when she worked late. The young man felt the push of the feline, urging him to get on the tiger's back so they could return faster. Seiji would be the first to admit that the cat thought like a human. If Byakuen could talk, then he'd be the source of all gossip and blackmail. The tiger knew of his fondness for Nasuti, his admiration for her, in all, his love. "Let's go, Byakuen."

~*~*~

The lone car pulled up to the guard booth and stopped, opening a window to show his residence identification. The uniformed guard stood by the booth, pulling his coat around him tighter, shielding himself from the frigid rain. The night was cold and the temperature was dropping fast. "Nice weather, isn't it, Managanita-san?" The guard took his card and glanced at it, trained ears picking up the sound of the booth's fax machine operating.

Damien shuddered from his warm car, blue eyes glancing to the unconscious form in his passenger seat. "It's lovely, can I have my card back, please?"

The guard looked into the darkened interior of the car and saw the young woman in the other seat. "You have a girlfriend, Managanita-san?"

"She's my wife," Damien said assuredly, smiling when the guard handed his card back to him.

The guard stood aside as the car accelerated and took off from the station. "Wife," he nodded, going back into the booth. 

_The fax machine had just finished the document and the paper slid to the floor, unnoticed._

~*~*~

Ryo stood in the empty living room and shivered. His hands were cold, he noticed off-handedly; tiger-blue eyes focused on the window to the soaked landscape outside. Evening was settling in as the kendo practitioner came inside, water dripping off lean limbs, puddling around his socked feet. Byakuen followed him, but stopped outside on the porch, shaking his thick fur free of precipitation. The bearer of Rekka stood back from the door, watching as Seiji stripped his torso free of clothing. "She hasn't called; I don't see why Yaku-chan went out to get you."

Blond hair stuck to the wet forehead as one violet eye kept a solid gaze on the black-haired young man. "Something is wrong."

Ryo started. "Is Korin going haywire?"

_Silence.___

"Shit," he picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. He held the handset up to his ear and waited for the ringing to give way to a voice.

"You have reached the answering machine of Nasuti Yaguy. I am either busy at the moment or not at the office, please leave your name, phone number, and a brief message after the beep." The automated voice gave way to another tone. 

Ryo replaced the handset, a frown on his face. "No answer, Korin is up in hackles and now you're saying that something is wrong. Perfect." Tan hands flung themselves into the air, distress coloring the teen's baritone voice. "To be honest, I'm worried, she'd call by now, but if I dial it again and she answers, then she'll yell at me with that 'you're too over-protective' spiel again, and personally Seiji-kun, it gets old."

A blond eyebrow raised at his little tirade and a grimace lined the blonde's face. He looked toward the phone stand and cocked his head, blood still singing from the exertion of his rain-interrupted workout. He shrugged off the feeling of disorientation, too focused on a newly occurring stitch in his side to see a flash of blue behind Ryo.

Has Naste called yet?" Touma yawned loudly, startling Ryo and Seiji.

Dry looks were set straight on the innocent face was the two Troopers groaned at their comrade.

~*~*~

The ancient iron bed frame creaked as the body lying upon it shifted its weight over on its side. Mahogany hair splayed out on a dust-covered cream-colored pillow, extended waves brushing the dust aside. Some of the dust particles got into the figure's nose, irritating the sensitive membrane to no end.

_Achoo!_

The sudden rush of air roused Nasuti from her pained slumber as she jerked into an upright position, stirring up even more dust. A twill-clad arm covered her mouth as she regained her breath, gagging from the bad taste that lingered. Her tongue felt like cotton, dry and fluffy. She ran it along the set of teeth always there, until it encountered something foreign.

Her head jerked up, eyes catching glimpses of white in a mirror on a dresser across the room. She was gagged with a cotton scarf tied around her mouth, no wonder her mouth was dry. She reached up to brush her hair back from her eyes with a strangely heavy hand. Looking down, Nasuti noticed the brown twine that had her wrists bound together.

**_Where the hell am I_****, she thought to herself, taking in her surroundings, alarm growing inside her as she looked around. **_I'm in hell_,** she decided, seeing the door standing wide open. ****_And Satan is an idiot.___**

"You're awake, _ma cherie_," came from the doorway as a medium build figure stood there. "I would apologize about the gags, but you see, I don't apologize for things I'm not sorry for."

Nasuti twisted against her bindings and let out a soft murmur from behind the gag. "Where am I," she tried to say, but the words garbled due to the muffler. 

Damien had anticipated everything up to this point, so as of now, he was quite eager to get things moving, in his direction anyways. "Well, my beauty," he began as he sat on the bed, taking up most of the space. He grinned when she moved away--and stopped. her hands were tied to the bedframe. Damien ran a finger up the exposed skin of her leg as he continued, his face leaning toward hers. "I need to make an important phone call. And *you*, my lady, are going to dial this number for me."

Nasuti lowered her mahogany eyebrows in a severe glare. There was no way she was going to dial any number, no matter how much he put her through. But she did not anticipate the hand that was caressing her leg to squeeze the flesh underneath it in a tight grip, causing her gasp and gag.

He smiled boyishly. "Let me rephrase myself. You will dial this number, or Seiji will never see his lovely professor ever again."

He let go of her leg, slowly trailing his hand up her flesh, marveling in the reaction that her body gave to the unsolicited contact. Gooseflesh was left in his hand's wake as he brought it off of her skin and rested it on the phone on the floor. "Now, my dear _sensei_, I'm going to untie one hand. The other will remain attached to the bedstead, because obviously, I've kidnapped you and would be absolutely stupid if I let you escape by some fluke.

Nasuti ignored his explanation, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. In her lifetime, she had been thrown into a Trinitron screen, been dangled over hot boiling lava, frozen in water, wrapped in chains, almost strangled, blasted to bits, and had her life threatened so many times that she had lost count. _This is so trite that it's pathetic_, she thought inwardly, flinching when she realized that he knew that she was not paying attention.

"And you yell at me for not listening, Yaguy-_sensei_? I do believe it's called 'walking your talk,' or I could be mistaken."

If she had one hand free, she'd deck him for being an ass. Her heartbeat quickened as she felt the cold hands run themselves along her arms, fingernails slightly scratching her to undo the knots.

 _She hated it._

This entire situation was so wrong that it would make even the biggest romance-novel fan gag out of sheer disgust. Just then, her hand did not feel as heavy as she could feel the prickles and needling sensation that signified no circulation.

Her captor was rubbing her fingers with his thumb as he set the phone on her lap. "Now, sweetheart, I need you to dial that lovely Frenchman's number. I know that you know it, so dial up. I must pose him a question." His voice was dripping with saccharine; enough to send _chills down Nasuti's spine. Although, chills were not the only thing she was feeling._

_Terror was also present._

She was terrified of what Damien had in store for Darrien.

~*~*~


	9. Epiphany

Caught Unaware

Chapter 9

By:  Max*the bishie deliverer

Disclaimer:  See chapter 1, please.

A/N: Another secret edit! Another beautiful edit by Mary D., with the patience of a saint. Reformatted.

~*~*~

Her office light was still on, which meant one of two things. Nasuti had left the light on because she was still in her office working (and needed the light on), or she had left it on when she went out walking, taking her break. Seiji Date knocked on the office door, and wait**ed** for an answer before rapping on the bubbled glass once more. 

_No answer._

Not surprising considering that Nasuti had this awful habit of tuning the entire world out when she was occupied with her work. However, if there was one quirk about the half-French professor, it was that she never ignored his presence. But, anything that came out of his or any of the other's mouths were wrong, she was always right. It was an unspoken rule at the house that once every month, she was always right, never wrong, but the guys would end up doing dirty work because it was always their fault. 

Despite his obvious faults for being male, thus being eternally wrong, he knew that she didn't have the heart to blame him. It was common knowledge that the beautiful Professor Yaguy had a small crush on him.

_As did ninety percent of the __Sengoku_University__ female population, married or not.____

 As for the other ten percent, they were either nuns or lesbians, but then he had to worry about the men as well. 

_There were times when he hated having his looks, when to him, they never mattered._

It was ironic how in Sendai, he was shunned because of his looks, but here, he had to beat the people off of him with sticks. Which was most likely the reason why he loved being where he was at the moment. Seiji heard the phone ring inside the office and waited, but when he didn't hear Nasuti answer the phone, he started to wonder. Where is she at this time in the morning, he thought off-handedly as his hand unconsciously fell to the doorknob and twisted. Concern was not strong enough a word to describe the feeling that began to twist in his stomach as he observed the pandemonium before him.

Papers were scattered on the floor, looking as if they had been knocked off the desk in some sort of struggle. As concern bled into worry, he stopped his movements, rooted to one spot when he caught sight of her shoe and then something yellow on her desk.

One did not have to have sharp eyes to see what the note read. Seiji sighed, the sigh turning into a growl as he realized what was wrong."Nasuti-" he cut himself off as he darted back to his car.

~*~*~

_Sometimes people were so gullible. _

Damien smirked as he watched the young man before him pale at the sight of the weapon, the barrel lined up to the bridge of the man's nose. Beads of sweat lined both of their foreheads. 

_One forehead out of fear and anxiety, the other out of sheer excitement._

Finally, he could get rid of his competition. If he could, he would shudder from glee, but then he would scare his lovely lady, who for the time being was sitting stark straight on the bed behind him, absolutely paralyzed with shock. 

_It was thrilling. _

Thrilling to have someone actually terrified of him. Green eyes glanced at the Frenchman in front of him and slitted in disgust. "Well Darrien, do you like what you see?" He couldn't resist saying that, it fitted the situation and to be honest, he loved the sight behind him.

Yes, even with the wide-eyed-deer-caught-in-headlights look that Nasuti was currently employing.

Her fear indeed enhanced his arousal. No wonder his blood boiled with lust. 

He'd be surprised if she could even scream after he was through with her. Turning his attention back to the stigmas of his arousal behind him, he realized the _boy_ had not answered.

"Answer me, dammit," he shouted, causing the room's other two occupants to jump and the tension level to skyrocket.

Darrien choked on his next breath and gasped, before his cerulean eyes flickered to his paralyzed professor behind the newly acclaimed madman . Cursing his luck mentally, he ran over the past thirty minutes of his life in chunks of memories, all in Technicolor. He should have known that something was up when Damien called him in his usual arrogant manner. It was common knowledge that the two were rivals for the professor's attention; each wanted to be top transfer students, but Darrien knew after a while that there was no way Nasuti was interested in dating him. Every time he saw her in the presence of that blond, he knew where her heart was- with the young man that played guard, friend, and in some cases, escort for any and every occasion.

_If one said Darrien was jealous, he would gladly admit it. _

But he'd take jealousy any day over the fact that one of his fellow students was holding a gun to his head. 

Nasuti stayed silent out of fear of what might happen next. She knew that Damien was in control, no matter how much she detested it, but was oddly comforted by the fact that Darrien was there protecting her honor. Or at least attempting to, but he could only do so much with a weapon trained on him.

Where was that multicolored yoroi when you needed it, she thought with a touch of hysteria. Wiggling against her bonds, she managed to stretch her legs out so she could easily sit up and stare at the sight before her.

"I said, ANSWER ME!" Was all she heard before the faint sound of a trigger being pulled echoed in the room like a pin dropping and disturbing the silence.

She screamed as the scarlet spray hit her and everything around the victim, giving the dingy walls a fresh coating of red. 

Darrien stared up at the ceiling, eyes unseeing and soulless as his body slumped to the floor, landing face first in the age-old dust and dirt.

Damien then turned to Nasuti, adoration and frenzy in his eyes as he saw hers leaking precious tears. 

"He had to die, you know." He tried to be comforting, but the adrenaline in his system had a different idea in mind.

Shock was etched on her face as she stared at him, unconscious of the smatter on her skin that was quickly drying a deep maroon color. Jade eyes lost their vibrancy, glazing over in a dull gaze, as if she was marveling over his sanity and his almost split personality.

Perfectly lined teeth bared themselves in an arrogant grin. He absolutely could not resist what he had to say to her next. 

"Just remember…"

_He walked over to the bed and sat down, trapping her against the mattress._

_He leaned over so that his body was against hers._

_And whispered in her ear.___

"He died for you." 

~*~*~

The campus was lit up like daytime with all the halogen construction lamps lighting up the courtyard. Caution tape lined the sidewalk where several police officers were milling around, some writing frantically, others taking pictures in the early morning light. A few trench-coated detectives turned around when one of the officers tapped the leader on the shoulder.

"Detective Date, your son," a nod of the head told the detective where to look.

_To say that Detective Date was happy was the contrary. _

"Seiji," he spoke loudly, almost hitting one of the forensic workers. "What the hell are you doing here?"

A violet glare told him everything that he needed to know, but Seiji filled in one blank. "Nasuti is missing, what happened here?"

The elder Date glanced at each and every one of the four young men surrounding his son from behind. Their faces were pale and withdrawn, as if they did not sleep at all, but still retained the youthfulness of young men that were forced to grow up too quickly. However, something did not add up. Earlier when a few professors found the body of the newly identified Darrien Montagne, campus security had run a report on all persons in the buildings. Nasuti Yaguy was on that list for earlier in the night. "But she never left, according to campus security."

The group's eyes flashed of an unnamed emotion as Seiji shook his head slowly. "Iie, Otou-san. Check her office." 

~*~*~

The smell of food tantalized her, but her mind refused to let her body move. Paralyzed with shock, Nasuti laid on the dusty pillow, a dull ache in her neck from her new position and her mouth was watering. She had been like that ever since she watched Damien pull his weapon, remained in that state when he murdered Darrien, and then rested her eyes on the latter's body on the floor. The body that Damien had moved, to where, she did not know. 

That bastard had the gall to eat in front of her, knowing good and well that she was hungry and in a very bad mood.

Watching someone being murdered, being covered in their blood, and then being held captive did not help either. Opening her mouth to speak, her throat felt like she had swallowed a hundred knives and then was being baked on a spit. It did not matter, her mind told her, all other systems were in systematic shock from watching a student die.

_In front of her.___

_By another student.___

_Over her.___

She was fighting the urge to gag as she tried to sort out her mind that seemed to run wild with its own conclusions. Conclusions that generally ended in death, carnage, and bloodshed. Wait, weren't carnage and bloodshed the same thing, no, she had meant havoc.

Havoc was the main resident in her mind at the moment, and from the looks of it, it did not plan to move at the moment.

She was terrified as she once more looked around the room, her eyes settling on the young man in the center.

_He was looking at her._

Was that lust in his eyes? She thought briefly, remembering that look a few other times in class from her captor. Yes, I think it is, she would have muttered when a thick roll of cloth was shoved back into her mouth, causing her to moan in the quick pain. Gagging as her tongue was pushed back into her throat; she shook and wriggled her head to dislodge the material, only to wince when he tied it around her head, catching a few strands of hair as he knotted the cloth.

"Nasuti," he whispered, staring down at her as he finished tying the gag, his hands coming around to delicately hold her neck. 

"You were supposed to accept me," he spoke with regret. One of his hands reached down to his leg and the other moved to her waist. 

"You were supposed to come willingly. But no, you had to refuse me; you had to accept him and his affections."

Jade eyes widened as his captive listened to his confessions and rantings, but he continued in a conspiratory whisper. 

"So there was only one thing..." she could feel his cold fingers creep into the waist band of her skirt, her skin trembling under the touch as if to shy away from the intruding digits. 

"That I could do..." he trailed off once more, this time bringing up the hand that went to his leg.

_One that held a knife capable of running her through._

He held it steadily in one hand, pointing the tip at her face as he continued.

 "To make you mine." He spoke, their noses touching as she tried to shrink away as much as the bonds would let her.

_"I can just... take you."_

~*~*~

To be continued…


	10. Regret

Disclaimer:  Don't own, don't sue.

A/N:  Sorry for the long update time, but this piece is a monster to write, and I'll bet if you ask Mary D. for her opinion, a monster to edit.  *Due to my atrocious grammar*  By the way, I'd like to address one person who waited, begged, pleaded, and reviewed so many times for one chapter that I had to laugh.

Inda:  I'm sorry for the wait, but you upped my review count by only asking for another chapter…well, here it is…

~*~*~

Caught Unaware Chapter 10

~*~*~

She was shaking, trembling so hard that her teeth rattled.  A sudden pain stabbed into her lower right gum.  Did she just crack a tooth?  That didn't matter now. She was scared.  No, scratch that, try terrified.  In the extreme sense of the word

The amazing thing about fear is that the mind is totally rational under its influence, except for all thinking is the thinking of numerous conclusions, most of which do not result in a story-book ending.  But there was one fact that Nasuti could place bets on at the moment, if her current situation had been on the silver screen or in the pages of a suspense novel.

That Damien had her right where he wanted her, and as of now, he was not letting her go.

If it were possible at the time, she would have separated her mind from her body so that she couldn't acknowledge the feeling of metal being sliced down her leg, her desperate wishfulness growing as cold air met her newly-bared skin.  Nasuti shut her eyes, refusing to bear the sight of Damien's handiwork…until she felt the sensation of a warm fluid seeping down her leg.

At that moment, she looked down, but her eyes were not only met with the sight of her ruined skirt, but the sight of red on her thigh. She knew what that color meant as she whimpered once more.

That…bastard had cut her.

He cut her. Now, she reasoned, who in their right mind would deliberately cut someone whom they loved dearly, or rather, obsessed about?  He most likely intended to cut her skirt to make her feel vulnerable.

She hated to admit it, but his tactic worked.  She was feeling quite vulnerable at the moment, but as she sat there watching lustful eyes, Nasuti thought of something else.

"Apparently, her captor decided her leg needed a bath.

With his tongue.

Phone calls, she could handle.

Five hormonal young men, she could handle.

Being stalked, she could deal with, kidnapping included, but this was where Nasuti had to draw the proverbial line.  Two things could generally happen whenever she drew the line.  One, she could start screaming for the next fifteen minutes at anything that dared to move Two, she could start lashing and flailing out physically.

Well, since she was gagged, that ruled out option number one.

Number two was enhanced by her current feelings of frustration and anger.  Terrified no longer, at this moment, Nasuti was bona fide pissed off.

The massive trembling ceased and she sat still for a few seconds, feeling the color rush back to her face.  Once more beginning to struggle, she arched her body up against her captor, twisting and turning against the ropes.  She didn't care that she was clothed only in a button-down dress shirt and her underwear. If she had been reading this situation right, modesty had not been a priority for hours now.

_Creak _

Nasuti's struggles grew harder as she could feel the ropes give and loosen.  She may have been small-figured and female, but when it came to getting out of sticky situations, she had five of the best teachers in the world.

Apparently, Damien hadn't expected this turn of events when he caught a glimpse of determination in her eyes.

The ropes holding her hands gave a tiny bit as she started rubbing her head against her arm. Something inside told her to scream.  In most cases, screaming was a pathetic choice that would get her nowhere, but for some strange reason, she felt the need to do so.  In that case, she needed to get the gag off.

Damien didn't share her feelings, and he ensnared her wrists as they broke free from the ropes with a dusty snap.  He leaned over her so that their noses were touching.  

"Now, calm down, my lady," he spoke huskily, "you're not being very cooperative when you're like this.  Unless you're writhing in pleasure underneath me, struggling does not become you."  He winked at her in mock playfulness before setting a kiss on the top of her nose, busying himself by winding more rope around her wrists and readjusting the gag.

Nasuti snorted in response.  _Neither does being bound and gagged, but you don't see me complaining_, she thought rather bitterly as she felt the cold hands positioning themselves over her hips.

Cold, yes, very cold.

Who cared?  Being dangled by a mere rope and then frozen in a waterfall—now, THAT was cold.  Cold, just like the dish of revenge that she wished would to appear.

Revenge.  Hmm, makes one wonder just exactly how far one guy would go.  Nasuti shifted her position; her back was getting a chill since her shirt had risen up during her struggles.  

_Would he try to kill me?_

At this, she was inclined to as "yes." 

Would he try to torture her, maybe go as far as to raping her? 

_For some strange reason, I wouldn't put it past him._

~*~*~

If Nasuti had been with them at the moment, she would have gone postal at the sight of her once pristine office.  Papers were scattered all over the floor.  A stack of graded research papers were in a disorganized heap along with a brown loafer.  The office was taped off as a crime scene as several technicians were milling in and out of the area, some dusting for fingerprints, others taking pictures for forensic reasons.

Out in the hallway stood a group of seven people.  The group included the university's superintendent, Detective Date, and the five young men, one of which was the detective's son.  The young men lined the hallways, silence being the most that any of them said.  They knew exactly what to do at the moment.

Stand back and let the police do their jobs.

Touma looked down the line of men to Seiji, who leaned on the wall closest to the office door.  Blue eyebrows furrowed as he imagined what was running through the mind underneath that blond mop.  He gasped as a violet eye caught his own.

"She wouldn't admit," was the low response to interrupt the silence.  A few eyes turned to Seiji, but then to Touma as he continued. "Even if it killed her, Nasuti would not admit her problems, out of sheer worry for us.  Now look at what she went and did.  And she wonders why we act as protective as we do."

"Touma," Shin spoke warningly, glancing at Seiji, whose face was contorted into a sneer that spoke volumes on its own.  It was painfully clear that the blond felt the tension in the air and felt his own nervousness. Shin also knew from experience that Seiji was sensitive wherever Nasuti was concerned, and from the looks of it, Touma had just entered uncharted and unwelcoming waters.

Touma looked at Shin, who shook his head and then looked at Seiji.  "Oh, sorry man.  Gotta' shut this mouth of mine."  

"Then do so already," Shuu spoke up, having been surprisingly quiet since they arrived on the scene.  Ryo had wandered off a few seconds ago, most likely in search for Byakuen. Like Seiji, Ryo was feeling guilt at the situation, especially as it dealt with someone so dear.  Unlike Seiji though, he didn't feel the twisting pain akin to that of missing a lover, but one akin to a missing a relative.

Seiji looked up to see a window across the hall.  The window overlooked the central courtyard, the area currently lit up with strobe lights.  He stared out that window, until something white caught his eye. Squinting, he was able to see a white camera on the building across the space.

A camera trained on the courtyard.

_That's it…_

~*~*~*~

The wild grasses that surrounded the property were colored with white light as a car drove along the abandoned, deserted road.  The vehicle moved slowly, as if the driver was trying to discern where he was, and the windows were rolled down to let in the cool of the morning dawn. As the car inched along, an old bungalow came into view. Alongside of the decrepit building sat a sleek, modern sports car reflecting the peeking light of the rising sun.

A high-pitched scream shattered the placid morning, startling the driver into gunning the engine.

~*~*~

They both heard the car's engine from outside.

Just then all hell broke loose as she started screaming.

Damien grabbed Nasuti and yanked her head to his chest, attempting to smother another scream.  Somehow she had managed to loosen and drop the gag, and as soon as he approached, screamed at the top of her lungs.  She was struggling again, methodically thumping her head against him. He grimaced knowing that she was only succeeding in hurting herself.

Then she pulled something totally out of character for her.

She bit him on the chest.

~*~*~

As another scream echoed across the area, the car stopped and shut off its engine.  The driver's-side door opened, allowing the driver to climb out.  He couldn't see where the screaming was coming from, so he walked up to the house.

More screaming started.  It sounded like a female, in pain.

A pale hand slid into a jacket pocket to retrieve a cell phone.  He dialed the police after hearing yet another scream.  In one ear, he heard the switch-operator as his other ear heard the distinct words, "Get off."  He attempted to see or hear where it came from as he climbed the front stoop and approached the door.

The door was unlocked.

It was strange, but that would not stop him.

The sound of flesh striking flesh seemed to cut off another cry and the sound of whispers and whimpers replaced the noise.  He shut off his phone after delivering the necessary information and walked toward the back of the house.

Without the lights, the early sunlight made the interior too dark to see.  He blindly ran into a low-standing table, unwittingly kicking up dust in the air.

He sneezed, the sound loud and echoing in the sudden stillness of the house.

~*~*~

 to be continued.

A/N:  Evil, no…child of Satan…yes.  

*singing*   Oh where, oh where, would Max be, 

without her editor Mary D.?


	11. Hope

Disclaimer:  I don't own, don't want to own YST.  It's so much more fun to write about them and play with them on my own time.  By the way, double chapter release.  

=========================================

Caught Unaware

Chapter 11- Hope

By: Max*the bishie deliverer

~*~*~

The radio crackled and leveled out with the heralding of a new bulletin.  Several officers stopped their movements as the voice of an unidentified dispatcher announced that they received a phone call from an area five minutes south of Yokohama.

At first, one would have mistaken the call for the usual run-of-the mill APBs and such.  However, when the officer listening was involved in a kidnapping and homicide case, then every call meant something.  That and added to the call, the dispatcher disclosed that the caller reported the sounds of a young woman screaming "Help," and "Let me go."  It was then that the deputy made off with the news to his superior.

~*~*~

Detective Date was standing in the university's security office, watching a video tape of the courtyard from two nights ago.  In the room with him were four people: the Dean, the head security officer, another professor, and the guy running the monitors and cameras.  

The adults didn't see the flash of gold highlighted with white in the back corner.  They were unaware of the scowl on the young man's face as he watched as well.

The time of the tape was nearing one in the morning when the images of a young man around twenty-three staggered by the bottom of the monitor.  He was burdened by something slung over his shoulder; however, further investigation divulged that someone was slung over his shoulder.

"Stop the tape. Who the hell is that?"  The elder Date glanced at the professor for identification of the male.  "Who's he?"

The elderly professor squinted at the black and white screen, his eyes unaccustomed to the darkened room.  After adjusting his glasses, he spoke in a whisper, "Well, I'll be damned.  That's Damien Managanita, but does he even-" he was interrupted by the sound of a soft curse, followed by the office door being slammed shut. 

"Who?"

"He's an American transfer student.  He most likely had feelings for her, it wouldn't surprise me, and Yaguy is very young for her position. But who know that he'd go this far?" the professor spoke, his eyes averted from the detective's eyes.

_He had no idea that he just condemned a man._

Two minutes passed in silence before the office door was almost knocked from its hinges.

A harried deputy stood in the door way, panting from his near sprint to the office.  "Dispatch got a call," he paused to catch his breath.  "They said someone called in a young man and woman fighting at an old abandoned cottage, about five minutes south of Yokohama."

Blond hair flashed under the hallway lights as Seiji stood and caught the eyes of his friends and fellow brothers-in-arms.  His request, which may as well as have been an order, was unspoken, but they heard it anyways.

"You heard him.  Let's go."

The sounds of running footsteps were harmonious with the barking out of one word. 

"Go."

~*~*~

_She was being punished._

Somehow she knew that as soon as she heard the footsteps of an intruder.  However, she wasn't the only one that heard it.  Too bad that she was the only one that couldn't do anything about it except scream bloody murder and hope that the intruder heard her.

Her question at the moment was "How could they not?" 

Nasuti managed to get out one good ragged scream before Damien literally shoved his fist in her mouth.  She gagged at the obstacle before crying out as he smacked her cheek.  He didn't do it hard, he had no reason to.   

It still hurt from the bruises that were previously on her face from his rough handling, but proved an effective way of shutting her up.  She just hoped that he wouldn't resort to using it again anytime soon.  Although it seemed that being gentle with her was not very high on his to-do list. 

_Then why was she here?_   

_Why was she suffering?  _

_Why the hell was she STILL here and where were the guys that swore to protect her when she needed them? _

The hurt on the outside never began to outweigh the pain of her heart and she knew that it never would.  She would die here, maybe today, most likely tomorrow, so any plans of escape were most likely useless.

Things for her were not looking up.

Damien, was a different story.  For a complete psychopath, he knew exactly how to deal with the intruder.  The evil smirk on his face combined with the fact that he was loading bullets into his pistol made her queasy.

_She was getting sick of being queasy._

More footsteps sounded from above as Damien muttered inaudibly as he trotted to the stairs.

"Hello," another voice came from the top of the stairwell.  "Anyone down there?  Well, hello." The tone of the voice was male and rather friendly, but concern was underlying the friendliness.  The intruder knew that something was wrong.

Nasuti whimpered as the two exchanged words.  Just for that moment, escape seemed so close.  Her captor was distracted, so what was holding her back?

Well, her captor was standing on top of her only means of escape, gun tucked in the back waistband of his jeans, she just happened to be rebound hand and foot, and she ached.  

_She felt broken.  _

That never stopped her before.  Looking at the two men on the stairwell, she took a deep breath, held it, and then screamed as loud as her vocal cords would let her.

"Shut up," Damien shouted back, his yell accompanied by three shots, followed by a gruesomely familiar sound.

It was the sound of a body hitting the floor.

Another innocent had died because of her.

_Hope had never died so many deaths._

His face was smug and blood-splattered, along with his clothing.  

But it was his hands that caught her attention.  They were dripping with the crimson fluid and they were headed toward her face.

"Don't touch me," she whimpered as he ran his hands over her shoulders, smearing the shirt with blood.

He leaned onto her heavily, insanity dancing in his eyes like a wildfire.  "I can't help but touch you," he whispered in her ear.  "I can't help but love you either."

~*~*~

_Seven minutes to go.    _

Seven minutes according to what Seiji had told them.

Touma looked at the rearview mirror and grimaced at the reflection.  The tension in the vehicle was so heavy that he could have shot it with his hankyu and hit a bull's-eye.

They should have known.  But then it wouldn't have made a difference, they wouldn't, couldn't interfere with Nasuti's personal life.

Unless she asked.

But she never asked. 

It just happened.

The Youjakai happened.

They happened.

Damien happened.

She never asked for those either, but she dealt with them.

He thought that she handled everything beautifully, handled them beautifully.

Now if only she realized how she could handle Seiji's heart.

Another glance at Seiji told him that it should have been a secret. The swordsman never shared his feelings.

In a way, he wished that it was, because knowing that one of his brothers was hurting, was painful.  However, he was glad that Seiji was showing emotion.

What little bit of emotion that a clenched jaw could show.

He looked at the clock again.

_Six minutes to go._

~*~*~

_This was wrong._

He was wrong, he didn't love her.  He couldn't love her. He obsessed over her, made her life hell.

If that was love, then she never wanted to see it.  She didn't want to be loved; she wanted to be away from this farce of affection.

She wasn't supposed to be loved.

_Not like this._

"Nasté," he whispered, his eyes locked with her own in an earnest gaze.

"Don't call me that."

"Why?  Is it because he calls you that?  Am I not good enough?" He was speaking softly, but his tone was scathing, it burned her.

Just like he wanted.

"Please," she entreated.  "Kill me."

He held her blood-smeared shoulders and stopped ranting.  He wouldn't kill her, why should he?

He loved her.

_You don't kill someone you love._

"This is the Yokohama police force.  You're surrounded."  

Nasuti gasped as Damien joined her in looking up.

He cursed before unsheathing his knife and slicing her bonds out of sheer desperation.  "He wants you," he spat before holding her face between his hands.  "He'll never get you."  He shoved his mouth against hers hurriedly and then yanked her upon her feet.  "Let's show Seiji-poo how much we love each other, shall we?"

She screamed one more time.

~*~*~

Several pairs of eyes blinked and looked at the house.  The police officers held their weapons at the ready, aiming for the door.

_It was raining._

How appropriate.

Detective Date stood by an unmarked sedan, the five young men, including his son, behind him.  He was almost positive that they would stay out of the way.

...For now.

A scream ripped through the air, only to be cut off by a sharp string of curses.

The front door was almost thrown from its hinges with the force opening it.  A bedraggled Damien staggered out with a pistol in one hand, a bruised, battered, gagged, and blindfolded Nasuti Yagyu in the other.

Shuu and Ryo cursed, over-powering the gasps of Shin and Touma.  

Seiji glared.  

_It hurt to look at her._

The copper-haired perpetrator locked eyes with Seiji and grinned.

_What the hell?_

He was smiling, not at the scene before him, but at Seiji, directly at Seiji.

Was it because Damien thought that he had already won?

Seiji's eyes moved from Damien to Nasuti.  His breath hitched in his throat as he noticed her tear-streaked face.

_She looked broken._

Something within him crumbled.

Damien's grin widened as he tucked the pistol in his waistband and held Nasuti in the crook of his arm.  "She's beautiful, isn't she?"  He spoke, his voice echoing around the area.  "She's even more beautiful underneath."

With dramatic flourish, he tore her shirt open and yanked it off. 

She moaned raggedly from behind the gag.

The five troopers looked away out of sheer respect.

She was defenseless and they couldn't do anything except leave her at his mercy.

_It hurt._

Seiji shuddered in building fury and from the cold rain.  He didn't care that the cops were present, he wanted Damien to die.  It wouldn't matter if he killed him or not.  He felt the auras of his friends scatter through the crowd, but he looked around for his father, who was…somewhere.

Actually, he didn't care about his father.  He cared about Nasuti and that crazed maniac with her life in his hands.

"That sick bastard," Ryo muttered from nearby as one officer moved forward.  Seiji couldn't agree more.

"Managanita-san let Yagyu-san go."  The tone was placid, soothing.

It sent Damien straight over the edge.

"You should have known this would happen, Seiji.  She was mine and everyone knew it, except for you."

Seiji was paying attention as was everyone else, but he had no idea what the guy was talking about.  Everyone knew?  How come he didn't?

"I love her, she loves me, and she's with me, isn't she?  You have—you can't do anything about it either, can you Blondie?  If it wasn't for you, she'd be mine." He threw Nasuti off the porch and watched her roll to a stop, whimpering in pain.

They say that when a human is blindfolded, they're so terrified that they can't speak. In her case, it proved true, because the only sounds that she made were moans as she tried to get herself upright.

Seiji's fists clenched as he fought the urge to kneel down beside her and protect her from everything.  He then saw the gun aimed at his face.  If he moved, it would be fatal. 

Damien wasn't through yet.  

"But you, you had to be everywhere, so I couldn't touch her.  But you weren't there that night, so now I win."  Damien cocked the pistol's hammer.  "And I have you, Seiji Date, to thank.  Thank you." He pulled the trigger.  The shot set the cops firing off their weapons until a command rang out.

"Cease fire!"

They had forgotten that Nasuti was right there, helpless.  

"How does it feel to want something just out of reach?"  Damien's voice was unnaturally loud.

Seiji wanted that voice to stop.  He never wanted to hear it again, but he didn't say anything, for fear that the young man would fire again.  

_Then it happened._

The weapon that was pointed at Seiji dropped a few centimeters.  His eyes followed the estimated trajectory and widened.  

"Ever want something that was forbidden?  Something that you could never have?"  

The two failed to notice but Nasuti had managed to wrestle the blindfold off and stand between her captor and her savior.  She had heard everything, and then she heard a familiar click.  She turned to Damien only to gape in horror.

_ He had the gun aimed at her._

Silence.  Lightning split the sky in half as the thunder roared, signaling the storm's increasing severity.

"Good, because now you can't have her!"  He pulled the trigger and all hell broke loose.

Two shots were fired, almost simultaneously  

Damien fell to his knees, a thick line of scarlet leaking from his chest and another thin line dribbling from his mouth.  He coughed once and then his body fell.

She felt every muscle in her body scream in pain as she fell to her knees.  Black ebbed into her vision until she couldn't see anymore.  She hit the ground, face to the rain.  It felt cold.

_Then she didn't feel anymore._

~*~*~

To be continued…

A/N:  By the way, for any questions on the later scenes, I kindly direct you to any Nancy Drew or Hardy Boys novel.  Now, keep going and don't forget to use that purple box down to your left.  I like that purple box and you most likely do as well.  *grins*


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer:  I do not own YST/RW…nor do I really want to.  Oops, ended with a preposition. *looks around* 

DANGER:  Not really, but I bet that got your attention.  Reviewers for Chapter 11…go back and reread chapter 11, because you didn't get it all.  It is now over 2,000+words long, so you better reread or this chapter will feel strange.  Okay, reread, NOW!

=============================================

CU 12-Epilogue

~*~*~

It held so many memories.  But he couldn't bring himself to hate this place.

Seiji stared at the building that loomed in his sight, his hands fisting themselves into the pockets of his slacks.  He needed to stay relaxed, keep his cool exterior.  Being calm and collected was a part of him, something that he struggled to maintain within the past few days.  The past few days that made him painfully aware of life now.  Life that was so much different.

Yesterday, according to the world, he had become a man, eighteen years old, responsible for his own actions.  Yet in his mind's eye, he was already a man when he was forced to grow up and fight.  He had promised to protect her, and in some ways he failed.

He hated failing, but yet he loved the challenge, despite the visible flaws and bandages.  Taking a few steps forward, he stood by the young woman that he failed.

But she had forgiven him.  She forgave him as she slowly woke up, lying in a hospital bed after spending a few hours dead to the world.  He remembered the feeling of relief as she weakly grasped his hand.  It gave him something to hold, when he had nothing else.

_It hurt._

But he had forgiven her.  It was all he had to do to keep from destroying something.  And he couldn't destroy something that was already dead.  He was there only to pick up the pieces.  Pieces that reminded him of a light bulb- bright, ever-lasting, but only until they shattered or burnt out.  He knew that she felt shattered, but he'd be there to bring back the safety, the smiles, and the light.  He was Korin no Seiji, he always brought back the light.

She was his light, he mused as he snaked his arms around her waist, mindful of the cuts and bruises littering her small frame.  He buried his face in her hair as his hands gently cupped her shoulders, spinning her around to face him.

_Yesterday, it had hurt to look at her._

Today, after spending the night in the Yokohama hospital, she was beautiful. Today marked the beginning of a new chapter of her life, and he hoped to the gods that her life included him. But in all reality, it didn't matter, because he'd be there.

He would always be there, even if she didn't ask.  He knew that she wouldn't, it was part of her nature.  Part of what made him love her.

Nasuti looked up into Seiji's face, her eyes locked onto his.  His eves that held warmth, loyalty, and dare she say it, yes, maybe even love.  Yesterday, she had sworn that she could never be loved, not like that.  That wasn't love.  But like this, to be looked at like this, held like this… 

_Yeah, this was love, or the start of it. _

She could get used to this.  "Seiji," she whispered, feeling his arms tighten their grip.  She could tell that he felt responsible for her now; he always felt responsible for her, so she felt the need to reassure him.  Wrapping her arms around his chest, she leaned her face back to look at his face as a whole.  "Thank you."

His eyes were a soft violet as he gazed at her face, not seeing the ugly bruises and marks, but just seeing her, Nasuti Yagyu.  "You're welcome."  Gentle fingers ran down her jawbone to her chin.

She didn't flinch, because she knew that he wouldn't hurt her, not when he protected her like now, like this.  Burying her face into his shirt, she inhaled the scent that would hopefully mask the one ingrained in her memory.

She would never forget what happened.  It was true that no one would, they were all affected by some degree.  Her life was abruptly altered, but now, it looked altered for the better.  

A sleepy smile was hidden in the crook of Seiji's neck.

"Seiji," she mouthed against the sensitive flesh, easily getting his attention.  Last night she had discovered that his neck was quite ticklish. Naturally, she felt compelled to test out her own theory.  He knew that she wanted his attention, even for a fleeting moment.

It was one of the things that made her love him.

"Hai," he muttered, his vocal cords vibrating against her lips.

"Let's go home."

~*~*~

Fin.

A/N:  Well, that's it.  Hey, my first finished fiction, whoo hoo!  Let's celebrate!  Party!

Oh yeah, I'd thank everyone who reviewed here, but there's too many of you, so I'm thanking each and every one of you lovely people on my website… which in all reality makes you want to check out my bio and review for everything else.  *grins*

Oh yeah, I forgot.

CG.  *hands you Damien*  Murder him.

C.G. *proceeds to beat up Damien with a crowbar*  

*shrugs*  She wanted to kill him, she begged me to let her kill him.

Oh yeah, Mary D.  Ever heard of the technique "bait-and-switch"?  I used it here when I didn't know the exact term.  That and the *Helps* were my helps…because I knew that you'd help…*grins*  Aren't I smart?  

Now…to work on everything else.


End file.
